Genius
by Walking Green Cucumber
Summary: Two geniuses. One earth. Add a dash of love. Everything you need to take over the world.
1. Why

**CLAIMER: **This plot is by my sister. She never completed her plot. But she told me her idea. She never finished the second chapter of her story. So I took her plot and changed it into Sakura style. But I don't have the heart to steal her exact words for the first chapter, so I have warped it, warped it into my own style and words. All this credit goes to Angela Sun. My dear, beloved sister, the greatest writer I have ever known. And if I ever find a story like this one, almost exactly like this one, with almost the same plot and was made AFTER this story. That story will be demolished under my word. Because I would not like my sister's plot in anyone else's hand but mine.

**DISCLAIMER: **No, the main characters of this story is not mine to claim, only the plot and my genius.

"Why'd you do it anyway?"

I shrugged.

"Come on, you can tell me."

I shrugged again, then, turning around, showed that I would not give a reply to him. He wasn't special out of all the people at all. So why should I tell him?

"Why won't you tell me?"

Why did I have to tell him? I walked away, but he didn't seem to understand that I wasn't ever going to reply to his questions. That I wasn't ever going to even speak to him.

"Look Sakura, we probably got off in the wrong start, can't you forgive me?"

I kept walking, I began walking faster. I didn't like him at all, and I had never given him permission to call me by my first name. What does he want? He's an idiot, can't he figure it out himself? But no, he has to keep on following me until it's beginning to dig into a dead end of my patience.

I spin around. I glare at him, "What do you want from me?"

He shrugs this time. It's his turn to say nothing. He gives me that cool, composed look. He doesn't blink, not a wink of the eye. He doesn't twitch, he's not afraid of a slap on his cheek. What did he want?

His mouth opens, "I just want to know."

"Know what? Know why two times two is two?" My whole body is heating up.

"No, I want to know why you keep saying no."

My stiff shoulders relax a little bit, and then I feel my body trembling. And then I throw my head back, letting out short feathers of breath, out in a peal of laughter.

He looks uneasy now, "Why do you laugh?"

I stop laughing, but a smile has crept onto my face. A tricky smile.

"Because you're so stupid."

His face screws up, "What?"

I say it again, "Because you're so stupid."

I put my head back again, to laugh. I enjoyed the words slipping out of my mouth. I enjoyed calling him stupid. It was just so fun.

"I'm not stupid."

I glare back at him. I've stopped smiling, "I know that. You're a genius. You know everything about math, you know everything about science, and you can read a million languages. So? What's the point? I'd rather be stupid."

He stares at me, "You're not stupid either."

I roll my head, trying to get the wisps of my hair out of my face, "I know that too. I'm a genius too. So what? Don't we all get stupid sometimes? I'm sure you are right now."

His tongue comes out to moisture his lips. It was hot outside, the sun glowering at us, making us sweat. I just brushed my hand over my forehead, and then turned around. I was tired of talking to such a stupid guy like him. I needed to go home and rest, then work.

But he wasn't tired of asking so many questions. He wasn't going to let me rest until I answered them all.

"So tell me already. Why did you do that?"

I'm not stopping. I'm not stopping because a fool like him wants to know why I did something. What was the point?

Finally, I realize it's pointless. He's just going to keep following me, and at the end, I'll have to give up to his stupid question. So why not just tell him already and have him leave me alone? No, I can't do that either, because if I ever do tell him. He's never going to leave me alone again. Never. So, I guess it's a draw.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

He stands there, stunned. Perhaps he'll stay stunned forever, and I can make my run. No, I'd rather stay here and watch as the 'genius' stumbles over his words.

But then, he shrugs, "I just do."

I cross my arms, "No one else cares so much."

He looks around for a backup plan, for something to help him. That means the john. But I can see no tension in him, no wobbly knees. So obviously, that plan wouldn't work anyway. What he needs to do is to LEAVE ME ALONE.

"Leave me alone." I say plainly and slowly, making sure he digests every word.

I am finally free at last, and I make my way to my dorm.

But no, he has to say it, "I know it now. I know it all now."

"You want to take over the world."

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto."

I put down my hand, "That's wrong."

The teacher looks at me strangely, "What's wrong?"

I point to the board he had been writing on, "It's all wrong. Everything is wrong."

People stare my way.

I ignore them.

The teacher takes a look back at the board, "I don't see anything wrong. The equation is correct…"

It's all wrong, "You think it's correct because you did the equation right. But the equation isn't right either. It's all wrong. The answer is wrong. The equation is wrong. The work is wrong. It's all wrong."

The teacher is getting impatient, and mad. His face turns red as the students are re-doing the equation, "I'm the teacher here Kinomoto, I know how to do these problems."

I'm getting impatient too, "It's wrong. It's all wrong."

The teacher is almost screaming now, "Tell me than, tell me what's wrong."

I shrug, "Ok, the answer is three."

The teacher roars, "Three! The answer can't be so simple! It should be a square root or decimal or…"

"That's where you're wrong. Why does the answer have to be so complicated? Why not a simple three? And why is the equation so hard too? There's a two-step equation. A two-step equation."

People are confused.

The teacher is red in the face, and he cries, "For heavens sake! I teach math for fifty years and this kid tells me everything is wrong! WHAT is wrong?"

"Everything."

He throws his clipboard to the floor; he pulls at his hair and screams.

I sit back quietly, watching. He's done it all wrong. And I show everybody. He's wrong. I'm right.

And then I became known as the genius. Because I am a genius, I was born as a genius.

Then _he _had to come along. He had to come too. And he had to be a genius too.

And then he was known as the genius guy. I was the genius girl.

But I don't care that he's a genius. I don't care that I'm a genius. I'd rather be stupid. I'd like to be stupid. But I'm not.

What I care about is that I don't like to be questioned. I don't like people questioning me. Asking me why. Asking me how. Asking me what. Because I hate questions, and I hate answers.

And he had to come along.

He had to come to sit with me during lunch.

He had to be in my classes.

He had to be my partner for everything.

And I would be fine with that.

I wouldn't care.

But he has questions.

He has questions in his mind every second. Every day. He asks me every second, every day. Why.

And then I care. Because I hate questions, and I hate answers. I'd rather be stupid. I'd like to be stupid. So no one has to ask me. No one has to ask me why or what or how. Because I would be stupid and I wouldn't have questions or answers. But I'm not stupid. I'm a genius. I had to be a genius. And he had to be a genius too.

He had to be a genius.

He couldn't be stupid.

He doesn't want to be stupid.

Because he can see things that other people can't see.

And he's like me.

But he's not like me at all.

We're both geniuses.

But I don't want to be a genius at all, and I hate questions. And I hate answers.

And I can see things other people can't see. I can see answers. I can see questions. I can see the why, and the what, and the how. Things that other people can't see.

And he can see it too. He can see that I'm a genius.

But even someone stupid could see that I was a genius.

But he can see farther than that.

He can see something that no one else can see.

"You're stupid."

I wish he were stupid.

"I'd like to be stupid."

I wish I were stupid.

Than we could be living normal lives, we could be living without questions and answers. We could live a life. A normal, stupid, and dull life.

But we don't.

We're geniuses.

And he can see it. He can see what I want to do with my genius. He knows can see what I'll do with my genius later on. He can see why I correct all these teachers, yet I hate answers.

I tell him he's stupid.

"You're so stupid."

I wish he were stupid. So then he wouldn't see it.

"But I'm not."

But he's not. He's a genius.

"I'd rather be stupid."

I wish I were stupid.

"But you're not."

But I'm not. I'm a genius.

He knows what I'm going to do with my genius.

I'm going to take over the world.


	2. Doubt

Ha ha... A Cannon said this reminded him of Pinky and the Brain. And some said it was an amusing aspect of Sakura as a genius and taking over the world. I find this chapter quite odd... found myself thinking about my mother trying to kill me.

CLAIMER: MY SISTER'S PLOT! NO ONE DARES TO EVER CHANGE THE PLOT INTO THEIR OWN! IF ANYONE! AND I MEAN ANYONE DOES THAT... FEEL MY WRATH AND MY SISTER'S LECTURE ABOUT PLAGIARISM!

DISCLAIMER:Characters are not mine to claim though... neither my sister... CLAMP does though.

PEOPLE to ThAnKK:

**Vampire Peaches: **I'm so sorry if it's so 'bloody confusing'! And sorry... but I don't like annonymous reviews... my apologies. Thank yoU!

**Silver Blossom: **Good job? Good job! GOOD JOB! Ahem... anyways, I probably am NEVER going to get to the end of this story... ha ha... I don't have any idea how my sister planned the two geniuses to take over the world! ThAnk YoU O sO mUch.

**dbzgtfan2004: **Cute? Hm... I wonder what's so cute... COOL! Yeah this story better be cool! I mean... it is... isn't it? ThanX A LoT.

**Illusions of Myth: **An actual REVIEW FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORY AUTHORS! Or... alerts... or... I dunno... anyways... WOW! This story... why do you have to come to this story? Go read another one! And another! And another! This story is not good enough for your eyes! Or anyones eyes! (bursts out laughing) THaNX...

**Platinum Star: **A favorite I see? Cheese I think I ate too much cheese! Impossible! Impossible! What's so GREAT about this story? Tell me... all of you tell me! What's so great! What's so GREAT?

Ah dear... must stop eating pickles and bitter cucumbers... or rotten cheese...

* * *

He had to come up to me. 

"Hey."

I don't look up from my textbook.

"You're a genius, why do you still need to read the textbook?"

I hate questions. I hate answers.

"Are you still going to talk to me?"

No. I will never talk to you. I never wanted to talk to you in the first place.

"You want to take over the world, don't you?"

He said it unlike a question, but it still was a question. My eyes race across the textbook, then enters the second line of words.

"Well… I guess I'll help you then."

My eyes stop. I hadn't even been reading anyway, just scanning across. My eyes now laid on the word 'motion'. But I wasn't in motion at all.

I don't dare look up at him. What did he want?

I wanted him to leave me alone. I don't need his help in anything. I don't need any help. I don't need his pathetic pity. I don't need anything. I have myself to rely on. Myself. Nothing else.

His fingers are tapping and moving across the table like they were his feet. He's waiting for my answer.

My answer? I don't need help. Now scat.

How do I show it? I won't answer him at all. I don't want to, and I won't. It's final. I never change my mind.

But he has to insist. He clears his throat a bit loudly, as though there were a large apple in his throat and he were trying to cough it up.

As though there was a giant fur ball in his throat that he was going to throw up.

I don't care. I don't care at all.

Let him pretend he's choking, or that something is in his throat.

What should I care? I don't care a thing about him.

Let him die, I won't rejoice or cry.

Let him have his head cut off. I won't scream or mourn.

Let his arm be ripped off by a machine. I won't laugh or sob.

There is noting in the world about him that I care about him. I don't care about anything. I don't care about anyone. There is no such thing as 'care' in a genius's mind.

At least not in mine, nothing like that can be found in my head. Nothing.

I feel his eyes rolling around, searching for something.

He always looked like that. He always looked as though he were searching for something.

"Well, just to let you know, I thought about taking over the world too." He gave a small chuckle, "I thought it sounded just crazy..."

He dares call me crazy.

There's a loud slam.

He jumps back a bit.

I stand up, lift my closed textbook, and walk away just like the day before.

"Go away."

Just go away.

Leave me alone.

What I want to do is what I want to do. Why do you need to know?

He follows me.

Why doesn't he just leave me alone? Stop questioning me? Stop… looking around like he's… searching… searching…

He has been searching for something. Rather someone.

He's been searching for someone like me.

A genius.

Another genius.

So that…

He does want to do it too.

"Two heads are better than one." He tries to chide me, "I could really help you know, like, two geniuses are better than one…"

His voice faltered into a question.

What's his problem?

"Get away from me."

He stops, thinks, then continues to follow me. I can see all his movements from the back of my head.

Besides, he walks the same every day. He does the same thing every day.

He's been looking for me every day.

He's been looking for a genius.

Like me.

I don't want to come join his pathetic 'take over the world'. I do it by myself.

I'll do it by myself.

I don't take any help.

I never did.

And I never wanted to be a genius in the first place.

I never wanted to be here anyways.

But I couldn't decide it, I was born a genius, whether I liked it or not.

And it was my duty to be a genius, whether I wanted to or not.

I'd rather be stupid.

I'd rather have him do it himself.

I'd rather live in a world where nothing makes sense, than a world where things are clearer than water, and where invisible things and be seen. Where unseen things can be seen, and where I can see things that others cannot.

I hate it.

I hate being a genius.

And when I do take over the world, I'll destroy…

"So um…"

I almost forgot he was here.

I wish he weren't here.

"Go look somewhere else." My answer is final, and I'm sure he knows it's my answer.

And for once… he stops.

He stops following me.

He stops asking me.

He stops.

And it went on.

He didn't sit by me during lunch.

He never looked for me again.

He didn't choose me as his partner.

And he wasn't in any of my classes.

He had stopped.

He went somewhere else to look.

It amazed me… to realize how amazed I was when he did.

Hadn't I expected him to leave me alone?

Or had I expected him to keep bugging me?

Either one, I don't care.

I don't want to care and I don't.

At least I think so.

For once, I'm doubting myself.

I always know the answer to every problem.

I've never doubted myself.

I was right, always right, just the way I hated it.

And I hated questions.

So why do I miss… why do I feel so odd?

As though I were missing something?

As though I were missing questions.

Missing him.

No.

I can't miss him.

I can't miss questions.

I only feel odd because it's just a little abnormal.

But I had only known him for two days.

Yet now I am questioning myself.

Why?

Why was it that I was born a genius, not someone else?

Why is it, that I hate being a genius?

Why do I want to take over the world?

Why did my mother have to be… really not my mother?

And it brings me to a conclusion.

It was all her fault, my mother. It was all her fault.

She gave me my first breath of air.

She gave birth to me.

But what if she was not my mother?

And what if she really isn't?

And what if I hadn't found out, that day she tried to poison me?

Why did I find out?

And for once in twenty years, I actually remember.

I have actually put down the walls and let memories gush through.

I actually remember.

Especially that day she tried to poison me.

That day I found out she wasn't my mother.

That day she died.

I actually remember.

* * *

It started out with a bowl of cereal. 

A simple bowl of cereal.

Rice Krispies to be exact.

My mother poured it into a bowl.

Then she poured in some milk.

And then she set it down in front of me.

And I was only two.

"You're forgetting a spoon." I pointed.

"You're right. I forgot." She ran back to get a spoon.

I never wondered how I was born a genius, and my mother was born a fool.

But my mother was not a fool. She had been planning, planning the years when I would die.

But she was a fool, because she failed.

"Here you go." She handed me a spoon.

I took it.

She watched as I ate my cereal by myself. She sighed, "I'm so proud to have a daughter like you."

I wasn't proud to have a mother like her.

But she was my mother.

And so I had to love her.

Even if I were a genius.

And she knew, that by disguising herself as my mother, I couldn't harm her, and I wouldn't think that she would be trying to kill me.

But that moment I put the spoon into my mouth… I knew something was wrong.

There was poison.

But why would my mother poison me?

So I continued eating.

That same day, I got sick.

My mother handed me some soup that night with the very same spoon.

I drank it without the spoon.

My mother frowned.

She asked me why I didn't use the spoon.

I told her, "You poisoned that spoon didn't you?"

She looked baffled, then laughed, "You silly, I'm your mother! Why would I do that?"

Then she went away, taking the bowl and spoon with her.

And I sat up in bed, thinking.

My mother would never try to poison me.

If she were my mother, she wouldn't poison me.

Either there wasn't poison on the spoon, or she isn't my mother.

The next day, I got better.

She gave me the same spoon.

But I threw the spoon on the floor.

She scolded me, slapped my hand, and gave me the same spoon.

"Wash it." I instructed.

"Why?"

I pointed at the spoon, "The spoon is dirty."

She laughed, "The spoon isn't dirty! I washed it!"

I stubbornly told her again, "Wash it again. It's dirty. Wash it."

It was dirty. It had poison.

Her mouth curved. She was mad.

I was mad too.

And so said, "You're not my mother."

Her face turned funny. She was angry. She was baffled. She wanted to laugh and say it wasn't true. But it was.

"You're not my mother. My mother wouldn't poison me."

She opened her mouth to laugh, but she couldn't.

"You're not my mother! You can't be my mother! Our eye color is not the same. Our hair color is not the same. There are no genetic features the same! I don't even have a father! You're not my mother! You're not!"

And then she looked a little scared.

Her face a little white.

Her neck craned back, and her eyes a little wide.

But then her face turned fierce and angry.

But I was not scared.

I was right.

I wouldn't doubt myself again.

I was right.

And then she died.

She died right there.

Because she wouldn't tell me anything more, she wouldn't tell me who was my real mother.

And that second she died, I knew I was right, and she wasn't really my mother.

But then… there was one thing we did have in common.

We were both stubborn.

Stubborn.

But that couldn't mean she was my mother… no, it couldn't. It doesn't.

Still now, I wonder what had happened.

I was right, wasn't I?

She wasn't my mother, she was never my mother, and she's dead.

She died because she failed.

And I know why she tried to kill me.

Because she knew it too, and perhaps she was my mother. Or maybe not.

Perhaps she was my mother, but I bet not.

But if she was or wasn't, it won't matter.

Because the second I came out of my mother's womb, or maybe not.

She knew I would take over the world.

And someone would try to stop me.

She would.

Even if she were my own mother, or maybe not.

She would try and stop me.

But no one will stop me.

Because I will take over the world.

I will.


	3. Ice Cream

**Claimer**: My sister's plot... NO ONE DARES TO TAKE IT!

**Disclaimer**: Characters are not mine... no matter how much they seem so unlike their true personalities.

Why do people think this is freakishly funny? It wasn't really supposed to be... freakishly funny... and confusing... and weird... and I guess it is 'unsakuraish'. But yet... it all discourages me and encourages me. So if you have anything more to say... GOOD! SAY IT! I'm so happy with the amount of 'weird' reviews! Lets say... HIP HIP HOORAY FOR THESE PEOPLE:

**FullxMoon: **Yup yup, that's him alright. O.O... odd? (bursts out crying... not. Really jumping up and down yelling happily: YEAH! A REVIEW! A REVIEW! A REVIEW THAT SAID MY STORY WAS ODD! and freakishly funny...) Thank you very much, I find that very encouraging!

**gamma-rae: **Ingenius! Wow! Genius! You make me feel like a genius myself! Why thank you, I love this type of writing... I like to call Syaoran an idiot too :P.

**Silver Blossom: **How can I forget everything you said? I find it... very detailed and um... helpful... and um... not long at all! It's great enough you can even write a single letter! You all make me so happy! Thank you!

**TeDDieZ: **I actually said the name in this chapter... hooray! Anywaz... you really luv my story! Is it confusing? Oh dear... Thank you!

**Windflight:** 'unsakuraish' eh? Well, I like to be ORIGINAL and thank you for telling me that! Because that's GOOD it's 'unsakuraish'! hooray! Thank you for reviewing anyway!

Ahh... **Platinum Star**... is still my Favourite! Hooray!

**FullxMoon **is now on my alerts! How kind of you!

* * *

I think I miss him. 

I think I miss his questions.

I think I miss his annoyance.

I think I miss his company.

But he has gone to look somewhere else, to look for someone else.

And now I wonder… what if he does find another person and takes over the world with that other person?

I will beat them… and the only thing I can do is to…

Find him.

I think I do miss him.

But most of all… I think I want him dead.

Since when did I use the word, "I think…"

I know.

I know, I know, I know.

I know everything, I know everything in the world, every answer and every question and every possibility and chances.

I know everything.

So why am I saying… I think?

Why am I asking myself questions?

Because these are the questions that I cannot find the answers to.

Maybe I'm not a genius after all.

That is only a wish, but I am a genius.

And so… it's my turn to look.

It's my turn to look for him.

* * *

I found him there… waiting.

He was sitting on the bench with a book on his lap… waiting.

He wasn't looking anymore, had he found someone already?

No… he was waiting… he was waiting for me.

And I had come, just as he had expected.

He is a genius.

He is a genius after all.

"Hello." He looks up to stare into my face.

It's my turn to ask him… to tell him.

It's my turn.

I never thought the day would come…

"You can be my partner… Syaoran-kun."

And then he… smiled.

He smiled… he smiled at me.

Why was it that I felt my heart skip a beat?

Why was it that I felt a feeling I had never felt before?

His smile… had it triggered something there in my feelings and heart I never had before?

Something rousing and stirring in my mind… was I…

No.

I couldn't be, geniuses never do.

At least I don't.

I turn away from his gaze, "You're my partner… I'm the boss."

He closed his book gently and stood up, "I know, I'm the partner and you're my boss."

I take in a deep breath; the feeling was gone now, good.

"So… what do we do now… boss?"

* * *

We did our planning secretly, not that we had to anyway.

It was easy, all we had to do was go to the library during lunch and breaks and after school.

It was too easy.

But it wasn't enough, we began skipping classes.

We had to, time was running by quickly… and we needed to hurry. We needed more time… and that meant skipping classes.

It would be easy for us… but I had foreseen all the possibilities laying in front of us.

They would notice.

The teachers, they would notice our absence.

Of course they would notice, we were the geniuses, the ones who corrected their pathetic answers and taught the classes ourselves.

They would see we were gone and…

Expel us.

It was that easy… we could get expelled.

But we took chances, we geniuses, we took chances.

Even geniuses know how to gamble… but gambling is by probability and chance.

We had enough chance and luck.

But the library wasn't safe enough either; I knew that it would be too easy to find us.

So we went to the worst place on earth… the place I dreaded… the place where no one would find us.

We went outside campus.

We went to the…

… Ice cream shop.

He actually laughed at it, "Wow! The ice cream shop! Can we get some ice cream?"

My fists trembled from being clenched so tight, I wanted to hit him and scream at him, "No." I dropped the folder onto the table, "We're serious here. We're not little kids."

He thought it was a joke. He actually laughed.

"I like ice cream." He beamed over at the counter.

"I hate ice cream."

His face become puzzled, "You… hate ice cream?"

I closed my eyes, "So?"

He was quiet. We didn't talk at all, just scribbled things down on our paper. We didn't need to talk anyways.

Then he asked me.

He had to ask me.

He actually asked me.

"Why do you hate ice cream?"

My eyes flashed at him.

He had to ask that question, that question I hate most of all.

I hate questions that are prying into me.

Especially questions about ice cream.

"I hate ice cream. I just do, it's like hating you."

He laughed.

He actually laughed.

"That rhymes!"

He's an idiot, an absolute idiot. He thinks everything in the world is funny. He never realized how life is serious. Not everything is funny and is a joke.

"You're an idiot."

He stops laughing, looks at me.

He's smiling mockingly.

He mocks me secretly.

He mocks me when he just looks at me.

That's why I hate him.

So why do I surrender to him? His questions? His inquiries? His stupid ponders?

Why did I miss him in the first place?

But now it doesn't matter, I can't toss him away anymore, he's glued.

"You still haven't answered my question… why do you hate ice cream?"

Why do you ask so many stupid questions?

Why is the sky blue?

Why is your pants beige?

Why am I wearing jeans?

Why are we geniuses?

Why are alive?

Why are you such a… a DOLT!

SHUT UP!

"Why must I answer?"

"Because I want to know."

It's just like before… I should have thought about this.

But wasn't this exactly what I was missing?

Why hadn't I missed it before he had come?

Because I never knew there was such thing as… as stupid blockheads like him.

Because I never knew such silly questions existed.

I never knew what love was either.

And I still don't.

I don't intend to either.

And then it strikes me.

"You… you like ice cream." I look up from the paperwork.

He nods, "Yeah, and you hate ice cream."

I smile smugly, "We're opposites, I see."

His face drops a bit, "What?"

I take in a heroic inhale, then start scribbling again, "You heard me."

"I… I know but… what is that supposed to mean?"

He's my opposite.

He likes questions and answers.

He likes ice cream.

I hate ice cream.

I hate questions and answers.

But we have two things in common yet.

We both are geniuses, and we both want to take over the world.

But the reasons for why we want to take over the world are similar… but what we will do after is not.

I'm still doing this on my own.

Because I will kill you after this.

I will kill you after I am done.

And then I will kill myself.


	4. What

Yes, yes... another freakishly weird chapter accomplished. I'm so happy everybody! Thank you all those who have reviewed! This story is all for you! And for those who read my story but didn't say anything... sucks for you. I know... weird and weird and weird... how can people like this stuff?

**THANK** **YOU...:**

**FullxMoon**: Ha ha... kill... ha ha maybe. Thank you! Yes I find your words VERY encouraging! I'll even take flamz as encouraging! Thank you so much for telling me how you like it! If people didn't, how would I know what people like? I hope you'll like this chapter...

**distantdreams**: Ah... don't worry, I've heard the weird quite a number of times, I find your review as a comment itself and I really wanted this to be original! Thank you! Thank you! Each review gives me encouragement! I just hope people will forever like this...

**AnonymousT**: Wow... you give me a lot of surprises and joy! Really? Is it really that great? Does it really make you on the edge of your pillow? I was hoping it would be different... and yes, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do but to make people confused! Because I can't do anything better than that >. ! Is it really freakishly funny? I'm glad to hear that from everybody... but either I have the worst humor ever... because I never thought this was anything near humorous (lol). Well, thank you for reading my superlong profile! Nobody did that before! Thank you! And... I'm sorry but I have the worst grammar ever and there is no one willing enough to proofread my millions of documents! Ah... er... I was reading your profile... why do you hate 'Yuri'?

**the** **nadja**: (laughing...) ha ha, no, I've never heard of these 'aquabats', I only say the oddest things to make myself discrete and outstanding. I know... I have had Windflight tell me millions of times that Sakura is too OOC (out of character right?)! I'm sorry everybody, but it's about time Sakura needs a brain! (And a pinky and the brain! I find that joke still stuck in my head!) Anyways... I hope you'll enjoy these chapters... if not, tell me and I shall make changes.

**Platinum** Star: Still a Favourite!

**FullxMoon**: Thank you for being Alert!

**AnonymousT**: Thank you for being Alert!

And... I got a few favorites for ME (hooray for me!), which story do you like? I would like to thank you **sakura blossem05** and **suzieqsue7**!

Please enjoy! No copying... my sister's original plot... warped into a Sakura fanfic by me... characters are not mine to claim... and if ANYONE ANYONE TAKES THIS ORIGINAL PLOT! YOU ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! IT'S NOT RIGHT TO STEAL THINGS! AND I CAN SOOOO TELL IF YOU ARE STEALING MY SISTER'S BEAUTIFUL, OUTSTANDING WORK! YOU HEAR? AND if my sister copied this from anyone... she wouldn't let me post it up here. Oh yeah... I hope I'll get at least 3-4 reviews for each chapter... it makes me happy! SO happy! AND if chapters are sucky... pleaz tell me and I will correct it so you can enjoy! I'm all about making people happy! If you hate my story... pleaz tell me and I will do something about it... if you hate my sister... I WILL KILL YOU! No exceptions made. Ahem, please enjoy! 3

* * *

"What?"

His eyes… they never blinked.

"Stop it!"

He opened his mouth…

"I want ice cream, do you have money?"

"No." I slammed my fist against the table, "Stop staring at the ice cream you idiot! We're not here to eat the ice cream!"

It was already the third day and we still hadn't gotten anything done.

We had to get a new place… but this guy over here won't budge.

He's an idiot.

Idiot.

Idiot.

I hate him.

Why does he act like a normal, stupid kid?

He's a genius, a stupid low-life genius.

I shouldn't have placed him as my assistant.

"Just one scoop!" He pleaded.

"You act so childish." I grabbed the portfolios on the counter.

He didn't move.

I already had a foot out the door.

He still didn't move.

I was already walking down the street.

There was no one behind me.

The school is in view, but he's still not here.

"Where the heck is he?" I pondered out loud.

Since when did I care?

He's gone… that's good.

So why do I feel so… lonely again?

So why do I feel as though… I need him by my side?

As though it his questions and accompaniment is what I need?

No.

It can't be possible.

I just feel like this because he is an idiot.

He's just like the dirty scum on the surface of a green pond.

He's just scum.

Dirty, grimy scum floating on the pond.

I don't want to be near it… no, I hate scum.

I hate questions and answers.

I hate scum and ice cream.

Scum is filthy.

Ice cream is…

"HEY! WAIT UP!" There's a shout behind me.

I don't turn around.

I can do this alone; I don't need your help anymore…

Ice-cream scum questioning boy.

You are everything I hate.

I hate you.

You are my opposite.

My opponent.

"Look! The counter lady gave me free ice cream, I got two, you want one?"

"I hate ice cream."

He stood back, surprised, "You… why do you hate ice cream?"

"I hate ice cream, and scum."

He shrugged, "Alrighty then, I'll be eating these."

"Go ahead and help yourself to a trash can." I walked faster.

I didn't want to hear it… those sounds…

_Slurp_…

_Slurp_…

_Mmmm_….

_Slurp_…

_Slurp_…

"Mmm… this is good, sure you don't want some?"

"STOP IT!" I was two feet ahead of him, but those sounds… those sounds!

"What?"

He's asking the questions again… and again… but I don't think that matters much anymore… it's those sounds…

"STOP EATING IT!" I turned around so he could see my angry face.

Those sounds are annoying and repulsive, I don't want to hear tongues slamming against ice cold dairy products.

I hate that sound!

I hate the sound of it… the taste of it… I hate ice-cream!

"I told you I hate ice-cream…" My voice was low and angry.

"Yeah, I know, so you don't want to eat it. You told me to help myself too."

"I meant dumping it into the retainers where you put all your little trash! And I want that ice-cream INTO THAT RETAINER WHERE YOU PUT ALL THAT TRASH!"

I was breathing hard… very hard… those sounds need to go away, they need to go away forever.

He didn't move.

He didn't budge.

"GO! DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I pointed to one of the black retainers near the park.

"People are staring."

"I DON'T CARE! GO!" My whole body was trembling.

He dropped them.

_Splat_.

I hated that sound too.

That sound was the very last straw.

The very… very… last straw.

I spun around on my heels… my head was spinning… so many sounds!

So many… sounds… they… hurt… I hate them!

I hate them… they're annoying and repetitive… and… I just hate them!

And I hate you!

I hate you!

So much malice in my head… so much anger and annoyance… there was too much… my hands grasped for a water bottle.

I felt my hands trembling to my knees.

"Water… water… bottle…" I gasped.

Too much.

Just too much.

He leaned down beside me, "You need a water bottle?"

"GO! Get me… water!" I flung the wallet into his face.

He ran…

He ran…

He ran…

He ran down the hill…

Faster…

Faster…

Faster…

He ran down the hill faster…

Farther away…

Farther and farther…

Away with my wallet…

And to never be seen again…

I wish and hope he will never come again…

But I need my water…

I need to cool my head down…

I need to…

Sleep.

Sleep until the day turns black.

Sleep until the sun has gone down.

Sleep until the moon comes up.

Sleep until I find I need to rest no more.

Sleep until he wakes me up… pour water on my head…

_Trickle_…

_Trickle_…

It will go…

And…

I hate that sound most.

I need the water to trickle down my forehead…

Down my nose… down my cheek… down my chin…

It's not like butter that goes…

_Dribble…_

_  
Dribble_…

Because I hate that sound too.

I hate this sound the most…

_Trickle…_

_Trickle…_

Because… I love it the most.

Because… I love the things that I hate the most.

I only say hate… because I cannot say love.

But truly…

I hate questions… and answers…

Truly I hate ice cream and scum…

But there are some things I hate…

And there are some things I… love.

I hate him the most.


	5. Kids

Yawn... hw... buzy... hw... so tired... my chapters are faltering into tiny bits... and my grammar is just as bad... and I still find no funny stuff and I bet its not getting any funnier cuz its not as freakishly funny as before, huh people? ... I think I might fall asleep... -,- ...

**FullxMoon: **I got noooo idea what I'm writing... I just look at my reviews to see what's happening. And... I guess she likes the things she hates most, and don't ask me what they're doing because I have no idea either. What are they researching? Well, I hope we can find out soon. Yes! My first encouraging review for that chapter! Thank you!

**gamma-rae: **XD I know, nice insults eh? I've always wanted to take over the world too... wouldn't it be nice? I don't understand why Sakura wants to take over the world though, you think she'll tell us more about herself? I hope so... Second Review! HAPPY! THANK YOU!

**AnonymousT: **Dang rabbit, I thought if I didn't get three reviews I wouldn't have to continue! (Cuz writing this story ain't so easy as you think... you gotta think like a genius yourself) But o of course, here's my THIRD REVIEW! I'll slow down... it's still only one day. And er yeah, all she said was hate huh? Well... I bet she hates me too for putting me this way and showing people her thoughts. Confusing? GOOD! And I don't think I know how to clear things up... because I'm confused myself! I just go wherever my genius goes... like following the water. I think I sound like a hippie now. Random? I guess, and her dread of ice cream is just so freaky. One day... I will make a chapter that I hope will clear all your ponderings!

Thank you people... but I feel so weak I can't manage to even drag myself up to the keyboard anymore... so I won't be shouting very much and this'll be a short chapter... sorry everybody.

Also... I have **Platinum Star** as a FAVOURITE.

**AnonymousT** and **FullxMoon** and **gamma-rae**... whoa... those are the people who reviewed and are on my alerts. Then... DOUBLE THANK YOUS TO YOU AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FOR YOU! Smile cuz cheese tastes nasty to me and... PLEASE ENJOY!

**Claimer: **For the fifth time... this is my sister's plot and I WILL NOT let ANYONE STEAL this marvelous and original plot... I may not be able to scream right now but... I WILL FIND YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE WRITING A STORY EXACTLY LIKE THIS! DONT THINK I CANT FIND YOU SCUMS! Ahem, bless you who are loyal and worthy of trust...

**Disclaimer: **Aren't my characters... not mine... not ever... I think I have permission from CLAMP... or else I'd be stricken dead by lightning.

* * *

KLUNK 

The bottle went flying into the middle of the street.

Good. I had my water, and now I'm fine.

Perfectly fine.

KRUNCH.

A car passed by, the tires driving the bottle flat.

KRUNCH.

Another car…

KRUNCH

Another car…

KRUNCH

KRUNCH

KRUNCH

And another… and another… and another…

Who cares about that stupid bottle on the street, I don't care.

"Whoa, poor bottle." He stares out into the street with wide eyes.

He feels pity and no empathy… his eyes are wide with amazement and peculiarity.

He doesn't know what I feel.

I feel no pity or empathy, because I hate that water bottle.

That water bottle is my own reflection.

I hate me.

I have been trodden on… and driven on… but its all about to change.

"Where do we go now?" He places his hands in his pockets.

He is so like a low-life commoner.

The ice-cream shop is now off our limits, I hated that place anyway.

Now we go to school.

No, not back to our school… a different school… a primary school where you learn your essential ABC's.

Now we go visit 'them'… the next thing I hate… children.

He laughed when we came, he actually laughed.

"Elementary school! Wow, what do you think we'll be able to do here?"

He mocks me with his silly questions.

"There is a lot to learn around here…" I glare at him.

They are smarter than him, these children, they are smarter than this stupid genius.

He's an idiot.

A total idiot.

It makes me grimace… and I hate grimacing.

I hate smiling and laughing and feeling joy.

I hate it all.

"Hello!"

It's a lady that is beaming at us, a dozen of minute devils behind her.

"Hi, we were just thinking about using your library…"

That stupid fool, that stupid idiot with a big head filled with stupidity.

"I will go use the library while he watches these…" My nose twitches, "Munchkins."

He stares at me with huge eyes.

I think they are going to pop out.

Good.

I walk away briskly.

I've gotten rid of him… good.

This is perfect.

Perfect.

Perfect.

Perfect.

No.

He had to come too.

He had to come too with those little low-minded brains following him.

I look up, "What are you doing here?"

He smiles, "Oh, just reading these kids some books."

My knit eyebrows show him I'm displeased.

I know he sees them digging in deep, but he pretends to see nothing.

He is stupid.

He is an idiot.

He is a kid.

What is a child? A child is an immature human.

He is immature.

But a child has the qualities of many unknown secrets… these children are filled with imagination and in their heads are unlimited and endless possibilities… of how to take over the world.

I have come today… for a reason.

A reason so simple and easily understood, and only an immature human like him cannot understand.

Or does he.

While I am scan through books… I am also listening to the story he reads.

The story is a story of _Birds_.

These birds are taking over the world… all over the world common birds are attacking humans… and they take over the world.

I know he is tackling the childrens' minds with this story.

He is asking them… how would you take over the world if you were a genius?

And then he tells a different story that is not from the book… but I am too far away to hear everything… he talks in a low, hushed voice… but I can hear some.

This story he speaks of is called… _Genius._

It is about two geniuses who plan to take over the world with their genius minds and… love.

He tells them of their adventures and their plots and ideas… but then I realize… he is not telling the story, he only created the beginning sentence.

The children are telling the story.

They use their wild imagination.

They tell of how the geniuses can speak to crocodiles and ask them to gobble up the presidents and kings and queens.

They tell of how they hypnotize the humans with yo-yos.

They tell of how they make the people drinka potionthat looks like fruit punch that cause the peopleto obey them.

And the story goes on forever… with no end.

There is no end.

No end I had been hoping for… no end I had been waiting for.

There is no end.

Then a book is slammed shut.

It makes me jump back into the real world, this world.

I'm a cynic.

I know that I am a cynic… I hate everything in this world.

I hate it all.

But does anyone know… who I hate the most?

Does anyone know why… I say hate instead of love?

Does anyone know… why there can only be hatred in no love?

Because nothing ends… nothing ever ends.

And only hatred can end it all… only hatred can put this world to destruction.

Only hate.

* * *

Once upon a time, 

There was a small little girl who stood in a dark, cold alley.

The girl stood there day and night, watching as people passed by her.

The girl was wrapped with a woolen blanket that went up to her knees.

But she felt no bitter cold, she felt nothing but hate.

She watched as each well-dressed and well-fed person walked by, ignoring her like she was nothing but the air.

She was nobody.

She was the water bottle being trampled on and trodden on.

She was ignored.

Nobody saw her, nobody cared.

They went past her day by day but they never cared to look at her.

No food... no shelter... nothing.

She didn't care either.

She didn't care if nobody saw her.

She didn't feel cold or hungry.

All she did was hate.

Her mother had died.

She had no father.

Nobody cared.

Nobody.

But one day... she disappeared.

Did she die?

Did she run away?

Did someone take her?

But who cared?

Nobody cared.

Nobody.

That girl was me.

That girl is me.

And I will show the people who I am.

I am that girl in that dark alley.

I am that girl they passed day by day.

I am that girl that no one cared about.

I am that girl who hates it all.

And one day... one day... I will conquer the world and show them all.

And one day... one day... I will bring destruction upon myself with hate itself.

Once and for all... hate will end it all.


	6. Animal Crackers

I can cry! I can cry with happiness!SIX reviews! I could cry! I could cry! It makes me SO happy to see people love it… HAPPY! Please… please… PLEASE enjoy! And although I've gotten another bloody nose and horrible headache, I am trying my best and I am also fighting against this horrible and jam-packed week this week... I've had a bloody nose each day except for one day when my ear was bleeding... except for Friday because my friend's nose was bleeding and not mine... and you know what happens when I lose blood... I grow WEAK and TIRED which makes me a bit hard to write... and I grow DIZZY... and I could go on forever. So please forgive me... I tried my best... I really did... and now my head hurts just as much. But I must make people happy... it makes me happy...

Let's give special thanx to these people:

gamma-rae: I love chocolate... he he... and the only cheese I like is swiss cheese and Munster cheese... but that's all! You really loved that chapter? Oh goody! Thank goodness, I hope you love this chapter too! Here, let me give you a badge for joining my favourites list! (I will try my best to convince Sakura to get rid of homework... she's destroying everything anyways.)

Insanity Team! A.K.A. Violet: Oh! My first ananimous review for this story! Am I really one of your favourite writers? It makes me SO happy to read that! No no, replying to reviews is what I love best! But thanx for the brownies anyways! Yummy. I do hope my grammar is fine, I'm not a genius like Sakura and Syaoran. That sucks. Oh, funny? Ha ha... I bet it'll never get funnier again, because I don't even know what funny is. My stories are usually sad and depressing... but I'll try to keep this one hiped up. Thank you!

Illuisions of Myth: (faint) You came to read once more! Onexshot? Lol... that would be cool, but this is COOLER, right? He he... I'm so glad you like this! I love your stories too! And I haven't planned ANYTHING out... I had expected this to have no reviews, that was almost what I had hoped on my first chapter so it could stay as a one shot forever and I wouldn't have to continue! But now that people like that... sigh, well, I'm happier! Perfect? Really? Oh goodie goodie! Let's all have some candy!

Sparkly Faerie: You have pointed EXACTLY what I have wanted to give people. A short, choppy feeling in my story, darkness, hate, and the ORIGINALITY I have decided to give to people. No, this isn't exactly what you would call 'fluffage' or 'happily together' or 'princess and prince', I have decided to show people what stories we can make with our wild imagination... but... PEOPLE CANNOT STEAL THIS PLOT! ONE AND ONLY PLOT! IT IS AN ORIGINAL PLOT AND IF ANYONE STEALS THIS... IT WOULD BE TOO OBVIOUS AND I WOULD...KIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL THAT PERSON! Ahem, thank you Sparkly Faerie! Sorry about that sentence... I was talking to plot stealers.

FullxMoon: Yes! Confusing? YES! That is what my purpose is here for, so... GOOD! Confusing? GOOD! Head spinning? YES! And, I guess she's an orphan because her 'so called mother' died with that poisoned spoon if people can remember... and she was born knowing she had to take over the world, I don't know why, she's a genius! And a genius's duty is to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAH! Urm... I'm sorry it's not as freakishly funny... but I will pick up my random stuff once more and throw them in the oddest places. THANK YOU! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! It means I should be doing a good job... THANK YOU PEOPLE! THANK YOU! I REALLY AM HAPPY NOW!

TeDDieZ: Aw, no worries... you came just in time so I could thank you in here. Darn it is... but are people just trying to be nice or is this story really good? (confused... this story is a bit awkward to me...) I know, short. I like mincing my paragraphs into words and sentences and fragments, which gives me bad grammar but I love it. My opinion? It's good. Interesting. Wonderful. Superb. Just a little dozy on the beginning because I was falling asleep and I only read half of it... but I made it to the end where my eyes lit up and I was hoping she fell down dead. I'm evil, I know it, but that's me. Of course she couldn't be dead... or else the story would be finished. And I bet someone's kidnapping her or someone is Syaoran... THANK YOU!

My head hurts... time for bed.

gamma-rae... Illusions of Myth... and Platinum Star... are FAVOURITES! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? And everybody who reviewed are on my alerts! I think I could die and be resurrected with happiness... rivers never do die do they? PLEASE ENJOY AND IF YOU DONT, TELL ME AND I SHALL CORRECT THINGS. And this time... I'm going to try something different. I'm sure you all know who it is this time... it's not Sakura.

* * *

She turned around and stared right at me. 

"We'll take over the world step by step."

I asked her, "What will we do first?"

She smiled grimly, "Use animal crackers."

That word... it gives me shivers.

_Animal Crackers_

Why must it be that?

But there is nothing else to do, but follow her lead.

I cannot do anything against her, and I cannot do anything agaisnt _it_.

_Animal Crackers._

And to think... I hate almost nothing, because that is the number one thing I fear.

Animal Crackers.

* * *

When I was born, they thought I would be just another regular kid. 

They thought I'd be a young, average boy.

But boy were they wrong.

I was a genius.

When I came out of my mother's womb, I was not crying.

My eyes were open, wide open, staring into the white, plaster ceiling.

They thought I was dead.

But then I opened my mouth and I pointed up to the sky, "Ah-"

And they realized I was a genius, a pure genius since birth.

My head was clear and I could remember everything. I could have one glance at something and remember it.

I beat the silly game of matching pictures.

I beat the silly game of numbers and shapes and colors.

And especially the super-hard thing oftelling 'banana' and 'apple' apart.

I was a genius.

To think... that was a good thing.

It was not.

My parents had wanted a normal, average kid.

But they had me, a genius.

People would come to see me every day, marvel at me, quiz me.

And I would be able to do anything, _anything._

So why weren't they happy?

At first, I thought it was because I wasn't good enough.

So I tried harder, and I did better, and I became smarter.

But they were still weren't happy.

And then one day, I found out.

On the stairs I listened to them talking to each other.

"What are we going to about him?"

About who? But I knew who they were talking about... they were talking about me.

"He's too smart... too smart for his own good."

"We didn't want a boy this smart."

So what were they going to do? What were they ever going to do? About... me?

And then one day they took me to a doctor and they smiled sweetly at me.

"This man is going to give you some crackers to eat, ok?"

It was too good to be true, it was too weird and too abnormal.

Why animal crackers?

I figured out when I stepped into the room.

There they were... the animal crackers in a plastic bowl, a cup of milk beside it.

I loved animal crackers, I really did.

So I sat down and I picked up a cracker... a hippopotamus.

I loved hippopotamuses, I really did.

But not when they were poisoned hippopotamus animal crackers, not when they had poison in them.

The second I held it up, I got ready to put it into my mouth... but I stopped.

No, there was poison on it.

They couldn't do that to me... my own parents? Did they really hate me that much?

I dipped it into the milk, noticing the doctor's eyes following the cracker... dissapointed I was being so slow.

He began to scribble some things on his notebook.

I put the cracker back into the bowl and slowly dipped each cracker into the milk.

He was getting impatient, scribbling harder and faster into his notebook, a deep frown forming on his face.

I decided to ask him, "What kind of doctor are you?"

He smiled fakely, "Oh, a pediatrician."

"I'm not sick."

"I know." He smiled again, more impatiently.

"I'm not going to eat these." I stood up.

His smile dropped immediately, "Why not?"

"There's poison in them."

He looked a little... stunned, and then laughed, "No, that's impossible!"

I glared at him, "Nothing is impossible."

He stopped laughing, "What makes you think that there is poison in them?"

"My parents always didn't like the thought that I was a genius. Why not? It's poison to make me stupid."

And then he slumped back in defeat, "Alright, you're right and I can't argue with you. But listen, I got paid to do this, at least you could pretend that you're not a genius anymore?"

Fine, "Ok."

And so it was.

When my parents came back, they began talking to the doctor and they smiled pleasantly. They looked at the bowl and the cup.

Empty.

They looked at me.

Smiling dumbly.

And they brought me home happily.

But I wasn't dumb. I hadn't eaten the animal crackers. I hadn't draken the milk.

Why didn't I? I could have been living happily with my family forever.

Why didn't I?

I was selfish, I wanted to stay as a genius forever. Maybe it was a mistake, but maybe it was not.

Years later, my parents died in a car crash.

I ran away and lived in schools.

I studied.

I became more and more like a genius.

And finally... I realized I could use this to do something great and powerful and show the world what geniuses can do.

To throw down stupid shame and show my stupid parents what I could do.

But I didn't want to show that same disrespect, I wanted to show the world happiness and love and care.

I didn't want to hate anything, and I would never regret being a genius.

Never.

But I would only fear one thing.

Animal Crackers.

And then... I met her.

She was just like me.

A genius.

A perfect genius.

But she would always be like... _that._

She would always be unhappy and hateful.

She would hate _everything._

That was just her.

She hated everything, she hated me.

We were opposites, we were totally different, and then I finally realized...

She wanted to take over the world too.

I wanted to join her, I wanted to become a part of her world.

Because I truly want to show her more than hate, I want to show her the beautifulworld of ice-cream.

Can you believe she hates ice-cream? She hates everything?

But I believe, deep down there, she loves something

Maybe not ice-cream... but something.

She says hate, but she really does love somewhere.

I want to bring it out, I want her to love me.

I want her to love ice-cream.

And so I joined her.

But as I stay by her side, day by day, I realize how much she hates herself. The past she hates, the genius inside her she hates, and how much she hates taking over the world.

She hates it all. She wants to destroy it all.

She wants to destroy herself.

But I won't let her, even if I have to risk my own life, I won't let her.

Even if that means I'll have to take over the world by myself and stop her, I won't let her.

And so, she said we'd be using animal crackers.

And so I will, because I won't let her.

I won't let her destroy herself.

Even _it_ won't stop me.

_It_.

Animal Crackers.


	7. How

So what?

Who cares?

I don't care.

So what if I'm a genius?

Who cares that I'm a genius?

Because… I really don't care.

I'd rather be living as a normal, pathetic human living on the ever-so-stupid-revolving-planet-Earth and eat chicken nuggets all day in McDonalds.

Really, it wouldn't matter if I were working at Burger King standing over an oven and flipping hamburgers all day.

Does it matter?

I'd rather die… I'd rather sleep my life away… I'd rather watch TV or waste my time writing dumb fanfics about a stupid series about a silly, dumb magical girl who carries a pink baton and uses flimsy slips of paper to destroy a little yellow bath sponge.

What is life about?

There is nothing about life I would ever care about, because I can only hate things and not care.

I hate myself.

I don't care about myself.

And does it matter?

No.

It wouldn't matter if I loved the whole, wide world and ate and lived in a giant mansion filled with food.

It wouldn't matter if I stuffed myself with pudding and got fat.

It wouldn't matter if I exploded because I was so fat.

And even better… it wouldn't matter if he exploded because he was so fat.

Not that I'd ever care… about him.

Neither that I would ever care about myself, nor this entire Earth that shall one day stop moving and cease life.

Because, that's not what life is about.

Life is nothing but a waste of time and breath; people will die at the very end anyway.

Even if I accomplished creating a light bulb or stove or telephone, I would die and the people after and before me would die, and everyone would die and life would be nothing more than chasing after the invisible and useable wind.

It is stupid to chase after wind, you might be going in the wrong direction.

It is stupid to chase after wind, mostly because you cannot catch the wind with a car or anything, and you will only tire yourself with endless running around in circles and collapse dead.

But that is what life just is.

I am writing the most dull and lethargic essay ever… but this is how I shall begin.

Who am I? Who are you?

I am a genius. You are a president and mayor of Japan.

Hello there, I have decided to come over and hypnotize you so that I can take over the world one day and destroy all and then die. And believe it or not, I shall prevail and you shall be crushed like puny ants beneath my thumb. I am not kidding you doltish human, so do not laugh.

Here are some rules:  
1. DON'T breath my air.

2. DON'T give me coffee, get a water bottle ready for me.

3. This is NUMBER THREE, I hate the number three.

4. DON'T bring your useless security guards to protect you, their butts are made of marshmallows.

5. Forfeit… or prepare to witness death.

Remember, I am a genius, and you are some lazy president, mayor. What are your choices? Lose or lose? Lose. Don't argue with that.

And...

**APRIL FOOLS!** Not that it's April right now though. : P Uh-huh… this isn't the story, just a little boost. Nah, I'm fooling around with you humans, I just enjoyed writing a bunch of nonsense and wondering if your reaction would be like this, "Oh my gosh, what is this stupid bluff? And I thought this story was good! Why the heck is she writing an essay on life and sending this threatening letter to the president of Japan? I'm not reading this anymore." Well, I wish Sakura would have done that, but I can't force her to do that, she'd kill me. So here's the real story guys, sorry about that snicker snicker:

BUT! WE MUST DEDICATE OUR GRATITUDE TO THESE FELLOW... 'beings'...:

**Sparkly Faerie: **Amazing... something simple? Lol... you never know when food can be evil. I'M SORRY! I wasn't mad at you! I just... got off topic... ) no, you're not a plot stealer! You're a nice little chipper who GAVE ME A REVIEW! (hear exploding fireworks) Oh... you don't know HOW MUCH I wish I were a genius! I'm so happy you can somehow relate to the characters! he he!

**FullxMoon: **Yes... sad isn't it? I THINK ITS FUNNY!Oops, were they too similar? Oh well, I meant to do that ! HOORAY! Perhaps, wasn't April Fools random? MUAHAHAHAH! I tricked you all! MUAHAHAHAH! Ignore me. You have inspiration to write? OOO! I'm glad I could help! I tried to update as soon as I could, but ur, this week was my worst week I ever had... I HATE OCTOBER! It's my bad month, so I'm sorry I was late again.

**Samara-chan: **(Crying so hard) Oh, I am filled with joy, an epidemy of creativity! I have no idea what that meant but I'm sure it means it's creative! Correct! My sister IS amazing isn't she? I write... well? Oh, goody! No no, that wasn't a typo, she was being _sarcastic _heck, geniuses can be sarcastic, can't they? I LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! Do you know how much JOY each review brings to me? You all are the only happiness I had this week! NINE REVIEWS! (scream!) NINE!

**gamma-rae: **Well, poison is poison, geniuses are geniuses, and parents are parents. And, I don't know if the world of ice-cream is beautiful or it can repair Sakura's destructive heart, its not my plan to decide, only Syaoran himself must find the way! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! At first I thought you actually hated it... and I was so worried, but then I read it over again for the tenth time and I was like, "oooo... I get it!" YOU LOVE IT! Ahem, I mean... YOU HATE IT! I HATE YOU TOO! Ahem... I urm, hope you know what I mean... O.O And YES, I shall join you... NOW GIMME CHOCOLATE!

**AnonymousT: **More romance here! And... I don't neccessarily think this chapter is good (crying with sadness) this chapter really sucks with stupidity and everything... and even more grammar errors... I'm sorry! My grammar is HORRIBLE and I'm sure ya all noticed that by now. Yes... I am trying to tell the world that SWEETS ARE EVIL! EVIL! MUAHAHAHAH! Darn it, you're not confused! He he, ha ha. I could always count on you to be confused, aw shucks its alright, I'll just have to put more twists and stupid and weird stuff!

**Insanity Team! (A.K.A Violet): **I live on my computer, no worries! I love brownies too! Yes, I believe you were the first, and I am HAPPY that I am one of your FAVOURITES! Awesome... awesome... funny... sad... depressing... YES! Score! Everything I wanted to hear! Give you TEN POINTS! (and ten points to everyone else!)

**Tahimik Panda: **A genius itself... (crying with joy once more) I feel... like a genius! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy, which I bet you shall not, for this chapter is the plummet of my story.

**Pu-chan: **Oh good, confusing is what I live to hear. NO NO NO! I cannot write like the 'fight club'! urm... who are they? FOR I AM ORIGINAL... ALL-POWERFUL... AND I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAAHHAHAHAH! -quote from Sakura when I was talking to her yesterday. I update every millenium! JK, every week or so! You can count on that! I hate to dissapoint my fellow reviewers, I want to have people enjoy this. Oh yes, second anonymous reviewer for this story!

**Illusions of Myth: **Coolio should it be! Ten points correct! That was Syaoran! How come everyone could tell? Darn it, I wouldn't have been able to tell. Animal Crackers... ARE EVIL! Syaoran is quite happy and chirpy! I made him get drunk over ice-cream. Wonderfulness fan fiction... WHAAAAA! (crying so hard it could fill up the whole room.) I don't think that's a word, but it sounds wonderful itself!

And, snifle, alerts are almost everyone who reviewed and Favourites are also everyone who reviewed but **Candied Potato **(yummy!) and forever **Platinum Star **who was there since the beginning! THANK YOU FELLOW HUMANS! THANK YOU! Would you like a cucumber hug? Remember, this is MY SISTER'S PLOT and NO ONE SHALL PLAGERISE IT! Although... I sort of did... but I got the permission you suckers! I WIN:P nah. And no copying, copyrighting, copy copy copy stealing... NONE OF THAT STUFF! And those who are belovedly kind, innocent souls, God bless you. May you enjoy, and if not... TELL ME AND I SHALL DO CORRECTIONS! I LOVE YOU ALL! And here's the real story:

* * *

_Why would my parents ever poison me?_

"You were only different, it was not poison to kill you, just a poison to make you normal."

_I turned around shocked._

_Oh my gosh. She just read my mind._

He turned around and glared at me with wide and startled eyes.

Oh my gosh. I just read his mind.

Not that I'm surprised… I've always known I could read minds.

_She had read my mind. Oh my gosh._

_Not that I couldn't either._

_Not that I ever wanted to barge into other people's privacy._

_I could dig into her head easily, I could find out her past and everything._

_But I never decided to, she would be one scary cookie if I did._

_Although, I like cookies, just not mad cookies._

Oh. My. God.

He is an idiot, thinking about stupid angry cookies.

I have been reading his mind all along.

I know his past.

I know his stupidity is only false.

I know he hates something deep inside there, rather… afraid.

He is afraid of animal crackers.

He hates them too.

Such an idiot, he allowed me to pry into his thoughts and find his eternal weakness.

Animal Crackers.

He sees evil in them, as I see evil in ice cream.

He sees the horrible past behind him, just as I did.

But I don't want to remember anything, it is only a faint droplet of water that has broken into tiny dews and dispersed.

The memories are gone, and no one can find them.

_I never did get a glimpse of her memories, maybe once she had remember them, but I had not caught it._

_I guess I'm pretty vulnerable._

"Say that again."

That idiot, he heard me once, he heard me.

But I'll say it again, "They didn't try to poison you, you know that? You were different from all other kids, they hated that, didn't you see? You were teased and hurt by other kids. They only took you to a doctor and fed you poison to turn you back to a normal kid."

But it's a lie.

And he knows it.

_She's only trying to make me feel better._

_Her? Trying to make me feel better?_

I shake my head sadly, "No, it was actual poison. I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are. You are a big fat idiotic stupendous genius. I hate you."

No, not good enough.

"Your head is the size of a minute, microscopic peanut."

No, I need bigger, better words.

"You are electroencephalographically challenged."

_It's a real word._

"Yes, perhaps."

"It wasn't poison."

And that's all I'll say, I don't wish to make him feel better, I just wish that he won't think about it again. His thoughts pollute my own thoughts; he's clouding up my blank, clean air.

And I hate it when that happens.

I hate all humans.

I hate rulers and leaders as well.

* * *

"You either eat this… or you suffer consequences." 

He stared at us like crazy, "What are you two 'common' people doing here anyway?"

"Eat this and die, or don't eat this and die."

He laughed, "Ok kids, game over, I'm calling security."

"We got past security, think they can get us again?"

"Yes." He picked up the phone, "Hey, these two teenagers are forcing me to eat animal crackers, anyone there who could…"

The line grew dead.

"Hello?"

He turned to look at us.

"How…" He looked down at the phone cord. It hadn't been cut.

"How…" He was beginning to stumble over his silly words.

Good.

"We're not commoners, idiot."

"Are you spies?" He began to back away slowly.

"No." The he standing beside me smiled.

I smiled, "We're geniuses."

"Huh? Here, let's make a deal… I'll give you money… how much money do you want?"

We were cornering him.

"We don't want money." The he standing next to me pulled out an animal cracker.

"We want… to take over the world."

And then the cracker dipped through the air, up, and then down, and then crammed into the man's mouth like we were feeding him.

He coughed and spluttered.

"Ewe."

He had coughed, animal cracker bits, on my face.

That scum idiot snobby president. Dare he do that.

"Do it. Now."

And then… down went the milk… guzzled down his throat… and he fell down dead.

"How…" was all the mystery left, lingering in the dark, eerie air.

"Stupid. Only a genius can figure that out." I grimaced, snapping my fingers.

The he who was alive, handed me my water bottle, "Now what?"

We stepped out onto the field before the large house, "Easily done, now we move on."

He laughed.

Idiot.

He laughed.

"It rhymes!" he laughs.

Dare he.

But then again… I hate his laugh more than anything… I feel something stirring in me… I… I…

Actually enjoyed hearing him laugh, I _enjoyed_ it.

And I really wanted to laugh with him… but I won't.

I'm not giving into his silly chuckles and giggles like a little girl.

"Shut up."

He only smiles deftly, "But I read your mind… you wish to laugh with me."

He reaches out to hold my hand.

And I am still as a statue.

Oh my gosh.

He had read my mind, I had let him read my mind.

Oh... my God...

His hand was slipping into mine.

"Let go of me." I wanted to say… I wanted to say so bad.

But I did not, for once, and I felt his smooth hand in mine.

"Hadn't you always wanted this?" He murmured.

"To hold… someone's hand and walk down the sidewalk of cherry blossom trees?" He continued to pull me down the sidewalk.

"No." I wanted to say, "Never."

But how could I say that… when it was not true?

I… truly wanted to do this once… truly… I've… always wanted…

And now, I, the strict and stony genius, grew a tear.

"I…" I began softly.

He was staring at my softly.

"I…" I closed my eyes so I could not see his face or the pink blossoms fluttering down like snow.

"I HATE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREES!"

My hand slipped out and I smashed the water bottle in his face.

"DON'T TELL A SOUL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!"

And he looked into my face, with a gentle smile that caused me to nearly shudder.

"Ok."

The tear was gone.

The feeling was gone.

Good.

But that smile… that gentle, sweet smile… it would not leave my mind.

"How in the world am I going to make you eat ice-cream?" He pondered to himself.

"Never. I will never eat ice-cream." And I walked away briskly, "I hate ice-cream."

Yet he stood there, not astounded, not shocked, not smiling, nor frowning… he stood there alone with a deep flat expression.

And then… what was it that he said?

Impossible.

I think, when did I think?

I doubt it, when did I doubt?

But I did.

When he said, "I hate ice-cream too."


	8. Balloon and Halloween Treat

Oh heck, that was the worst chapter I have ever put up... and sorry for the delays everyone, I fell off my bike twice this week and got really bad scrapes so I couldn't write without feeling a jolt of pain. Thank you for those who reviewed my... TERRIBLE CHAPTER! And I took about two weeks to update, so I added in my Halloween Special! He he he... evil pumpkins. Ok, if people were confused... here's a little unconfuser puzzler. The beginning was a lame letter that never happened... I don't know, I must have gotten sick that day. Syao and Saku can read minds... and are talking about bluff, so nevermind about what they were saying! Yes, they killed the president of Japan by forcing down milk and animal crackers... and probably gave the gaurds snacks and killed them too. Urm, the ending I forgot what happened... I think I'll explain it all in this chapter. If people are still confused beyond this... GAH TOO BAD! My mind isn't working and I am puzzled by myself too. Who the heck wrote this story? Me... but I don't get it either. XD

Special thanx to TeddieZ who... actually e-mailed me and was trying to convince me that my story was good... no such luck! Here's the list of beloved humans I must thank:

**FullxMoon: **I'mvery sorry, truly very sorry.That was a cliffhanger? O.o oh... ok then.(beams)Is my story that important? Oh dear I left you down! I'm sorry! But I had some injuries this week... andI feel really sick, butI'm not! Darn myself for feeling sick but not being sick.

**AnonymousT: **Darn myself... I know, I'm sorry for making you confused! I don't know their full proof plan... they wouldn't tell me what happened. Just imagine they gave the gaurds a snack and they all died so they got to the president and gave him a forceful snack too. Yes, milk and animal crackers, perfect weapons! You get the rest? It's romantic:P Darn you.

**Illusions of Myth: **Yeah, they're struggling with each other's minds! And I have no idea what's going to happen next... this story is stupid! Go go go! Go run away and kidnap yourself to a distant earth! Everybody! Sheild your eyes from this story's ugliness! Go before I kill you all! MUAHAHAH! Good! You figured it out! I just want my readers to think once in a while so then they don't become dumb like me. And me SMART? No way... you are smart.

**Sparkly Faerie: **You gave me the very review that started me to write... but I ended up staying in bed and sulking over my stupidity. The bizarre letter (hooray! Bizarre!) was a JOKE! Lol... yeah I tricked you! Food IS evil... and this story is evil too... I'm using this story to take over the minds of humans and then I shall rule the world! MUAHAHAH!

**Samara-chan: **And I almost made the attempt to click UPDATE... but then once again, I went back in my bed to sulk over some stupidness of mine. You loved this chapter! There must be something wrong with you! That chapter was HIDEOUS! Sakura broke his head and mended it back together so he would never hold her hand again. Hooray I fooled you! Hail me? You're not going to throw things at me... right?

**gamma-rae: **And this was the last straw. But I was busy that day... busy sulking once more. Today... I damaged my hand and thought it was my punishment for killing other humans... so I've decided to make a nice trick (cough, I meant treat) for you all. Syaoran is the evil one! MUAHAHAHAH! You'll see!

My beloved favs seem to have become: **CandiedPotato, gamma-rae, Illusions of Myth, Platinum Star, Sparkly Faerie, and Tahimik Panda**

As beloved alerts seem to have become thy: **AnonymousT, FullxMoon, gamma-rae, Illusions of Myth, Sparkly Faerie, and Tahimik Panda.**

Beloved souls... my beloved pardons, and let Earth cease geniuses.

* * *

And yes… Animal Crackers and Milk it should be. 

But no longer shall it be.

"Every day… an object from Earth shall leave the ground or hand, and float high up to the sky. Each day… there must be millions or so of these objects flying up. Do you know what it is?"

Such a silly, simple riddle…

He shakes his head and thinks carefully.

His mouth comes to a sly, crafty smile.

"Yes. I know what it is."

It's very simple. Too simple and easy.

"Yes, it is very simple. Easy Peasy."

Yes, as simple as… what?

"Easy Peasy." He beamed, "I love that word!"

He is an absolute idiot, a youngster who shall be of no use.

Yet I want him by my side.

No, I just want to hear his impudence bickering and give me some company while I think.

Company?

Since when did I want company?

"Balloons." He looked down at his hand… what could he see in that tiny hand?

And I could see it too.

Hand in hand, mother and son. Hand in hand, father and son. The trio walking down the sidewalk and they looked to their left… and then right…

Hand in hand… and then a sudden shout of delight.

"Ice-cream! Get me ice-cream!"

One hand held an ice-cream cone, licking away with sheer glee.

"Balloon! Get me a balloon!"

And so, one hand holding a sticky and cold ice-cream cone as the other hand held a string with a round, shiny balloon attached.

His small hand around the string… but his grip unloosened.

… his grip… it fell out fast.

… his grip… was no longer there…

… and there it went… the blue balloon…

… up and up… and up…

… to the endless, blue sky…

… higher and higher… and higher…

and… he cried.

"My balloon!"

… and the balloon grew out of sight.

The balloon was gone.

The ice-cream went _splat_.

"My ice-cream!"

The ice-cream was gone.

His fist clenched together tight… "I hate… ice-cream and balloons… they all… left me."

He turned up to look at me and smiled, "I love ice cream and balloons, don't you?"

Amazing.

Life can be so amazing.

And yet so dull.

His life is dull and yet so amazing.

How can that be true?

I frown back at him, "Be quiet and fetch me a balloon."

And he left.

I don't… believe it.

I am being skeptic, cynic, and I just don't believe it.

He doesn't love balloons or ice-cream.

He doesn't truly love smiling and laughing.

He doesn't want to be a genius.

He hates it.

Him? Hate it?

But that's my job!

I hate everything!

We are… truly opposites.

Because in truth… oh how truth hurts…

I truly love it all.

He truly hates it all.

And it hurts to know… that I truly love all… and that he truly hates all…

It just hurts to know….

Because truth hurts, who can deny that?

And lies are the things that make me feel good.

I want to hate everything; I don't want to love.

He wants to love everything; he doesn't wan to love.

Who can change things? We are the way we are… we just are…

"Here."

I leap up from the bench.

He scared me.

Big, fat, obtuse idiot.

"Don't scare me again."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He handed me the balloon.

I held it up in my hand.

"Will you let it go?"

I glared at him sideways, "Idiot. Why would I do that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, why not?"

I grin, "The purpose of a balloon… is for it to fly away. But I'm not going to use the balloon for that…"

I snap my fingers and a pen appears in my hand, "I will show you what other things you can do with a balloon…"

I snap my fingers again… the pen turns to a needle, "Very…"

The needle draws closer to the balloon, "Very…"

The needle is nearly touching the rubbery skin, "Nice…"

My grin is growing larger and his eyes are growing bigger and bigger and bigger… until I believe they will fall out and drop to the ground. Good, "Things…"

He screams, "NO! DON'T!"

Too late you big idiot.

_POP_.

And the remains are fluttered and shattered… and he is no longer staring into the reflection of his own gaze but right through where the balloon once was.

That, will be you.

No, this is better: That, will be Earth.

"This… is a demonstration of what I shall do with the Earth."

I want to hate so much… I want to forget love.

"And first I shall need a big balloon and some tools."

I want to hate instead of love, because I hate loving… I really want to hate instead.

"And you shall buy them for me."

I've taught myself to hate and cause only destruction… but he had to interfere.

"Got it?"

He had to interfere. His love had to interfere.

He nods, "Yes."

He hates, but he truly wants to love.

He turns around, "I'll go get them now."

He has taught himself to only love and cause life, but I had to interfere.

And we go to our separate ways, "I will start planning."

But there is no answer.

He is gone.

Good. He is gone. But not for long.

He will come back… the very thing I dread.

He will come back… and be the very conflict of my rule.

He will only cause me life and love… and I shall only cause him death and hate.

And the truth hurts so much…

So much hurt the truth causes…

That I hate lies and I love truth.

I smile heartily.

And I won't kill the Earth… no, that's not what I will do… but that is what I want to have people think…

I want to kill myself.

* * *

That sucked. But I had to add that in because my Halloween treat for you all is kinda short.

* * *

"Boo!" 

I glare at him, "You idiot, what was that for?"

He stood up and took off his white sheet, "Darn it, I didn't scare you!"

Scoff, "I don't get scared."

Weakly smiling, he put on the cloak, "I'm going to go scare others now."

I was merely confused, "Why?"

"It's Halloween!" He spun around and made peeving sounds like an itchy monkey.

"I have never heard of a stupid holiday as such." I walked away from him.

But he continually drifted about me.

I wish he'd go away.

Oh, he will regret this.

"Why… are you following me?" I give an abrupt stop and stare straight through his covering.

"You don't know Halloween? I've got to tell you about it!" He stood up straight, a smile swelling underneath.

"It's the day that dead souls come back, so we must dress up ourselves as one of them so they will not haunt us. And even better! Some super smart person added in that the kids will bring candy bags and go around the neighborhood screaming, 'Trick or Treat'! And when they do… they get free candy!" He opened up his little bag to show me the piece of chocolate he received.

It was pathetic.

"It's pathetic."

But he had run away, scaring off children in his way and getting candy from each doorway.

It is pathetic.

Stupid little humans who dress up as stupid little things… such as stupid princess with heads the size of melons and stupid angels and stupid monsters who are revolting and retarded cartoon characters.

And their pumpkins, everyone leaves them outside and…

Hold on. Pumpkins?

I examined each doorway.

Everyone had one… everyone.

And I smiled secretly to myself, "Pumpkins… do a very good job in mind control."


	9. Pumpkin

gamma-rae: You know I love you? You are so nice, and you shall see what they do with those blue balloons and the green glowing pumpkins. I really hate the way I'm writing this story... makes it sound like a junkyard.

Samara-chan: I did... phsyce? I'm glad you really enjoyed it... cuz it sounded like rubbish to me. I don't think I know how to write this story anymore... I feel like pounding it against the ground and throwing it away and making myself a new sheet. I love you too.

Tahimik Panda: I'm sorry I confused you... mind control... I like mind control. I am so drawn out today, I feel like collapsing and dying. Here's some of my heart for you to eat.

Sparkly Faerie: Let me guess... you're BORED! I don't know, this story is haphazardous. I bet you are all bored with my horrible chapters and writing... I feel weak and limp and as crimpy as ever. I feel like deleting this, no seriously... I think I'm gonna die or something.(crying) I'm sorry! I don't think I can keep it up! I will finish this story... but I know you all aren't going to like the ending I have in mind! Here's a bit of chocolate brownies.

FullxMoon: I hold up the dagger of my death! Plooh... I'm dead. X.X I updated pretty soon, I hope. I want to DIE! Kill myself! DIE! Don't worry... I left the other share of my heart for you in my will.

Elli Cole: GARJLIFJLSDKJHVL:H (bites the head of whoever you were talking about) Better not be true! >:( Anyways... this story is nice? No way... funny? No! Enjoyable? NOO! I wish people hated this story so I wouldn't have to torture some people of my idiocy. Um... there's no more of my heart left, here, I have my brain.

Illusions of Myth: No! Just in time! YAY you finished the story! me lovie it. Lol... that's what Halloween's about! Sorry its confusing... I like balloons... I like ice-cream... MUAHAHAHAH! I will control the Earth with my own pumpkin! I should do a special chapter for my b-day huh? You can have... my cucumber eyes Oo

I think humans die pretty quickly... especially when it comes to viewing a chapter or reviewing... amazing, isn't it? I think it must be my story... I must be killing them all off with my pesticide and my brain-controlling.

* * *

"Hello… fellow citizens of Japan." 

Stupid dolt.

He turned to look at me with his beaming smile.

"The camera's not on."

He frowned, "Oh… oops."

Three… two… one.

He stood up, "Is it on now?"

I snarled, "Yes, it's on now speak."

He sat back down, flashing his smile at the camera, "Hello fellow citizens of Japan! As you know… your dear president died of some sort of lung inflammation by eating some animal crackers and milk, quite sad too. BUT, we have a new president!"

He makes me sound like a complete retard.

Such a moron… I'll have him pay for this later.

"That's right! A NEW president!" He was standing up on the desk now, his finger pointing straight down, "And we want you all to buy a pumpkin for Halloween tomorrow immediately!"

Off.

"Shut up your mouth next time and let me do the talking." I growled.

I raised my fist, which came down with force, impacting his stomach.

He came tumbling down… "Alright…"

I turned around as he lay there.

But he was laughing.

I kept walking.

He kept laughing.

I wish he would stop.

He will stop.

"SHUT UP!"

Yes, he stopped.

"Alright."

I'm only imagining this… aren't I?

This is all a dream… isn't it?

Sometimes I wish it were, but no, it's real.

I actually liked his laugh.

* * *

"What did you do with the pumpkins?" He asked me. 

I continued to mix the fluids, "I put poison in them as they grew."

"Cool." He reached down to touch one of the pumpkins.

"Don't you idiot, it'll kill you." I snapped.

I could feel his smile on me.

I shouldn't have said that.

"You care if I die?" His hand reached out again.

I don't care… I don't care…

His fingers drew closer…

My eyes averted away… but I…

The fingertips were not even a centimeter away…

"I CARE OK! JUST STOP IT!"

I don't want him to die. I care.

"I'm going to kill you myself! Don't die now!"

Almost a plead.

I shouldn't have said that.

And he was smiling mockingly.

His smile mocks me.

And so do the pumpkins.

They have their ugly and toothy grins as they light at night.

And they mock me; yet help me all the same.

_They_ are just like _him_.

"Should I give them out now?" He pulls on his gloves, lifting the specially carved and formed pumpkins into the cart.

"Yes, do." I looked up at him.

I dropped the glass to the floor.

He was…

It couldn't be. I shook my head trying to throw the image out of my head.

He was gone.

Good.

So it had been an illusion.

All the better…

I stood up and stepped on the glass, "All the better…"

* * *

The night was like a black cloak glittering with stars. 

And the breeze was like a giant's stinky breath blowing down on the earth.

And the earth was like a giant meatball… a hideous giant meatball that shall be devoured.

Devoured by I.

I have a plan, and carry it out haphazardly.

And it all starts here.

Yes, here.

Here where the night has rested upon the time, and the breeze is blowing through the windows, and where the earth can be easily destroyed and taken over.

I raise my hand.

He gives me my stick.

And the stick has a button on top.

A red button too.

Red the color of blood.

And I'll use this very button to make my first step to take over the world.

Now.

My thumb is just at the very tip.

And I press down slowly.

I've reached the end.

BOOM.

The night is just as subfuscous… but I smile.

The people are mine.

* * *

I walked through the streets and smiled maliciously. 

The streets had five pumpkins on the doorway... each giving out an eerie green glow.

Perfect.

My plan is perfect.

"Good day master..." A zombie voice was heard echoing through the mist.

He stepped up to my side to inspect each street, "Now what? The balloon?"

I shook my head, "No dummy, that's last. Next is...China."


	10. Where

HAPPY THANKS GIVING EVERYONE!

Ahem... sorry this is so short, I've been having a very bad month with this very horrible November. I'll swoop up for the next chapter immediately, so maybe five seconds later I'll have the continuation to this ready... and no, when I say idiot, I don't think she meant you. I don't THINK at least. We'll see. I'm exhausted... why does this month have to be so busy?

And let's give these people badges:

**Samara-chan**: Yes... the pumpkins are life-sucking creatures and have turned them into ZOMBIES! MUAHAHAH! Sa-kura cares, Sa-kura cares! Dances around teasing her.

**FullxMoon**: Yes CHINA! MUAHAHAHAH! And I will show the action in the next chapter. And the betrayel too... - oooooooo... hint hint! Yes, zombies, master, ruler, commander, zombies, andI'm sorry for being such a pooper. :P But days are hard on me.

**Sparkly Faerie**: Yes, she's taken over Japan! WOO-HOOO! And if it seems to be taking forever... I'll draw the conclusion in... although I have NO IDEA how it's gonna end! Of course I won't delete it... YET... BWAHAHAH! How evil can I get? I think they will all die in the end and even Dodos will be able to conquer the world.

**Platinum Star**: AMAZING? SHEER BRILLIANCE? CREATIVE AND IMAGINATIVE? INVENTIVE? (Cucumber is lying on the floor... very... unconcious) I think I'm in... heaven yet?

**gamma-rae**: Yay! She's taking over the world! Oh no, Syaoran will be a very big threat to her power later on... oh yes... he he heee... and the illusion will be revealed in the next chapter. Luckily, that chapter will be coming up about an hour or more later! I like balloons by the way, I eat them. XD

**Illusions of Myth**: Yes! They are! Okie dokie, tell me when you've got the next chappie! My birthday is on the twenty-ninth by the way everybody... >:( Better give me a good present everybody! This month was already so dreadful... ;;

**Pyromaniac-4-eva**: READ READ READ! And enjoy please! What's a... jap?

My favourites, you dears: **Candied Potato, gamma-rae, Illusions of Myth, Moon Angel Sakura, platinum star, Sparkly Faerie, and Tahimik Panda**.

My alerts, you cheekies: **AnonymousT, cloverluck11, FullxMoon, gamma-rae, Illusions of Myth, Sparkly Faerie, and Tahimik Panda.**

Thank you all... for... making my month more bright. I haven't been able to take a shower all this time too. TT I have so much dandruff. Well, ENJOY! or don't and tell me either way

* * *

And the sky was blue.

And the clouds shrouded around us.

And the plane made no noise as it zoomed through the sky.

And the idiot was fiddling with zigzag papers.

And I had to listen to his stupid remarks.

"You'll never guess what day it is in America!" He pointed at one of the tourist pictures, "Turkey Day!"

Who the heck would celebrate a turkey?

He beamed at the miniature photograph of an obese, ugly, feathered, and red chinned bird.

"Thanksgiving is a wonderful day! You get to eat pie, turkey, cranberries, mashed potatoes…" I was sure I could spot a trickle of drool on the side of his mouth, "American food sounds so good…"

I think it sounds repulsive.

"I thought we took the jet." I frowned at him.

He only stared at his picture and imagined a long table with all of those disgusting foods.

"It's been twenty minutes already and I'm already peeved by your incoherence."

His eyes averted away from the picture, his mind now blank as he stared outside the window, "We took the jet, it will only take ten more minutes."

I drummed my fingers impatiently, but my body chilled with his silence.

I was merely no longer peeved, but now empty and cold.

The millions of postcards, papers, tourist guides, and booklets were stashed in his pockets, only one of them out with the labels:

CHINA

The cover painted red with five yellow stars.

Laid on his lap, his elbows jutted out on the armrests, and his hands cured into a ball, which he leaned on.

His thumbs fumbling about like those clicking things in pinball.

I put my head back.

I was bored.

What was there to think about?

"China has a large population and…" His eyes flickered, "Are our secret weapons to work this time?"

Of course it won't, I don't enjoy using the same materials.

"About that Thanksgiving thing… did you say something about pie?" I glanced at him curiously.

He grinned, "Indeed I did. Pumpkin and apple and cherry pie."

There were two clicks immediately and now we were both standing up from our chairs, our eyes gleaming with ideas.

"Pie…"

* * *

Exactly. We used **pie**. 

For China… it was cherry pie.

For Russia… it was apple pie.

For India… it was pumpkin pie.

Three leaders stumbled to my feet, three leaders fallen on their knees, and the world will one day bow down to me.

The universe, the stars, and all the galaxies will revolve around me!

ABWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

No.

I have much farther to go… much farther to be… much farther to do.

And where will I go to next?

After Europe… after each and every place, _where_ will I go next?

_What_ will I use for my weapon?

_How_ will I use my weapon?

_Who_ will I kill?

_When_ will I strike?

And _why_.

Why do I do this?

I don't like questions.

And I don't like answers.

This is all for you to figure out.

Idiot.


	11. Betrayel by Pie

Eh... what a great Thanksgiving yesterday. -- And so many... pies. I think I'll hate pie from now on. Well, I know you all hated that last chapter, so why not hate this chapter? And I seriously... mean hate. HATE. Yeah well, if you're looking for a good story, go look somewhere else because I told you all it wouldn't be great :P I can't write long chapters, but I'll make it up by posting very soon.

And here are my sadly, sad and happy, reviewers:

**Mikkasura**: Loha Yoko Sis! Thank you so much for your support, I'm glad your computer got fixed too. Now we must work on the Orphanage.

**Sparkly** **Faerie**: Yop. Get some pie.

**Insanity Team! aka Violet**: HALLO! Thanks for the brownies! It's ok that you missed so many chapters, they were loaded with nonsense jibber-jabber anyway. I'm glad you're still reading this idiotic story anyway. I'm only making it worse and worse, I don't understand why people still read it!

**FullxMoon**: Sorry it's so short... I'm sorry it's so odd... I'm sorry she's killing the presidents... but I'm not sorry that she's taking over the world! MUAHAHAH! I hope I can make it up to you, I just don't feel like sitting in front of my computer writing anymore... I have this little notebook crammed with tiny ideas and notes and linese and more lines. I pick out things from there. I have updated soon this time!

**Platinum** **Star**: Yes! LONG time no see eh? Well, glad to see you again! Must say thanks, I must. It's Turkey Day! That is why! And now there are leftover pies... Never going to take a bite of cherry pie for the next few hours. Besides, my grandpa ate it all anyway. Darn it, drats. This chapter is about BETRAYEL, sorry...

**Illusions** **of** **Myth**: Bwahah! You updated! And warned me! Pie is being banned by Sakura! MUAHAHAH! How evil can she get? Meep back to ya! Thank you so much, I love that other story you have... hopefully you will update that one. And muah love you! Love you and love you all! (Though you all hate me back, lol.)

Have some pie...Favs:**CandiedPotato, gamma-rae, Illusions of Myth, Moon Angel Sakura, platinum star, Sparkly Faerie, and Tahimik Panda.** 3

Have some mashed potatoes... Alerts: **AnonymousT, cloverluck11, FullxMoon, gamma-rae, Illusions of Myth, Sparkly Faerie, and Tahimik Panda**! 3

Please enjoy. If NOT... kill me.

* * *

That idiot.

That scum.

That pure plan-spoiler idiot scum.

That bastard who's got a head as thick as a brick, and the eyes the size of tooth floss.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot.

I cannot believe I ever allowed him to be my partner.

To be my servant even, to trust him, to allow him to be in my side… to… to… to even get my water bottle!

He has foiled with my plan, he has broken my glass tactics, and played with my devices to backfire them.

Betrayed, I shall not be.

I shall show him what I've got… that idiot.

* * *

The pies, perfectly round and fresh in his hand as he strolled near the president.

The president smiled meagerly as the pies were placed onto his desk but… I noticed he had only put one down.

My eyes glared icily at him, "What the heck are you doing? Give him both!"

He only grinned… and his eyes gleaming redder than ever… just like that day when, just like that day… just like…

The president took one bite, and then fell into the pits of pie.

He vanished.

And now that idiot was smiling even more, his eyes narrow and his mouth hollow and…

I had time to duck, but I couldn't avoid the ear-paining sound.

_Splat._

He had ruined my pie.

He had tried to throw it at me.

He had been plotting against me all along.

How could I have not seen it?

How could I have not realized it?

All along… his hands outreaching for the pumpkin, he was poisoning the pumpkin himself.

My people… they were not _my_ people but _his_. They had called _him_ master not I.

And now my insides were burning, flaring with madness and anger.

Turmoil he has erupted within me… his kindness feigned, and his annoyance certainly created.

He is smarter than I thought, I had underestimated him; and now my mouth was opening wide and I was screaming.

"YOU BIG FAT CHEESE LIAR! YOU BIG FAT PUMPKIN THIEF! PLAN FOILER! UURRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" And my hand clawed at him, strangling his neck.

He only stood there still as stone, laughing maniacally.

My body trembled with anger, snapped my fingers and appeared a knife… and I was slowly entering his deep flesh with a mince of red liquid sliding onto my finger.

And then I suddenly stopped.

He stopped laughing too.

This blood… this blood… it was cold. Icily cold like ice, not the warm blood that all humans should have.

And the words crawling out of his mouth, "You're not human."

_I _am human.

_He_ is not human.

But then I look again, and I see that I had not cut his throat at all. His neck clear of any gashes…

"You're not human."

I stood there, staring at my numbed finger.

And all of a sudden the words were slipping through my mouth, "_You're_ not human." I felt my insides smoldering, yet frozen like frost.

"You're like Snow White's mother… but a guy, and thinks that you're the poorest little boy on earth. You're poor because your parents hate you, your stupid balloon flies away, and your disgusting ice cream makes sounds. You tell lies… you say you love things when you truly hate them."

My eyes ablaze, his own as cool and calm.

"_You're_ not human." I repeat sternly, but more quietly.

He shifts his body, so I can see his knit eyebrows, "_Me_ not human? _Me_? I think you're talking about yourself. What you see in me are your own lies. I do not say queer things, I did not find myself saying I loved things. What you see, what you hear, everything you thought I said. They are all the lies you, yourself, made up. Only once did you awaken from those lies…"

There are no more flames and ice, no more of me wanting to straggle him dead.

Only my body trembling…. Only my body…. Trembling.

Trembling.

"I… don't like pie." I spin around, my feet quaking, and walking out of the room, "I just don't like pie."

And my eyes closed… something wet on my eyelash, something wet on my hand.

I can see him behind me, the president on the floor with a pie smashed in his face, and the wall stained with red.

One finger red, one finger wet.

I just don't like pie.


	12. Prolouge

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in quite some time... and after months... this stupid little short thing is what you get?

I know I know... but there are just times when you just lose interest, lose ideas, or you just can't write anymore! Hopefully you all will understand, and that the idea my big sister gave me will get me going again. She's the genius, I can't thank her enough. I was trying to help her write a story for her school newspaper, when I came across one of her little stuffs. It was brilliant! It was about a sane kid who hates his mother and she hates him, and an insane doctor... I just loved it. But, as usual, she gave up on it, got up, moved over, and sat down somewhere else to do another story.

I know its the shortest little thing ever, so I don't expect reviews or anything... its just a random prolouge in the middle of a story, and not the most interesting thing on earth. It's just something that will hopefully get me inspired again... and something for reading pleasure (but its kind of boring... so... I don't know...).

I promise I'll get a chapter sometime... I just lost all my love for this story when I wrote a super duper awesome AND LONG chapter... and then it got deleted! How STUPID! And so right there, I wanted to give up because I couldn't bring those wonderful words back. But now I'm refreshed, new and ready for action! I promise it'll be better than those other sucky chapters that dealed with the stupidest things ever!

Dang it this thing is long... just read the chapter now...

* * *

There is no use in telling you when it happened; because you should know when it was.

And if you do not know, then you are an idiot.

What occurred was not something you could put into simple words, or describe in fragments or sentences.

Rather… something like a kindling spark that no one would understand, or ever be able to write down in words those feelings of hatred. And therefore, I will not tell you what happened either, but rather what happened _after_. What happened was very simple, its so simple it could be put into words. But although the words are simple, the intense meaning within the words, the feelings behind the actions, these are not what you would think of simplicity.

It began with something I have already said, something I will not tell of, this something of something more than things you cannot sum up.

And therefore we will skip to what happened after.

And this… I will explain.

This happened a long time ago, a time when adults were kids and kids were not born, and where babies were not born not born.

It happened a day not so bad, but not so fair, and there were two gray clouds in the blue sky, and two white clouds in the blue sky. And there was no sun, but the day was bright.

And now we will retire to a woman and a child walking into a building… a large building with glossy, glass windows.

Pushing the little child into the elevator, the woman says sweetly, "Would you like to push the button to level fifteen?"

"No, I hate you."

There's not a hint of surprise in the feigned smile, not a single drawback in the woman's mind.

There was on the clashing feelings of hatred like that of two tides, like that of two swords, two substances striking, igniting a flame.

And then there was a ding… and the silence… and the opening of the reflecting doors.

And though they were completely silent… you could feel the mind waves of despite….

They enter the room… 1513.

"Good Day." A nurse bows.

The little girl glares at the nurse, "I hate you."

There's suddenly a grim expression on her face, "What an angel…" She sarcastically grumbles as she closes the door.

The woman smiles sweetly again, trying to hide her raging feelings, "Sit down dear."

"No, I hate you." The girl insists, standing on a little chair, and glaring at the other children. One little boy began to cry… and then another…

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" You could hear the mothers comforting their children… but they only began to cry more.

But one little boy glared back up at the little girl, stood up on another chair… and they continued to glare about each other…

His parents looked over at the woman, and they both apologized to each other.

"I'm very sorry about him, he just has a few mental problems."

"Yes," The mother agrees with her husband, "Too smart for his own good…"

The woman nods in understanding, "Oh yes, same here, and she hates about everything she sees."

The two 'smart' children stand on their little chairs… glaring… as though reading each other's thoughts…

I like animal crackers… 

_I hate you…_

_I like ice cream…_

_I hate you…_

_I like balloons…_

_I hate you…_

_Do you like animal crackers, ice cream, or balloons? _

No, I hate you.

_I want to take over the world, don't you?_

…………

_Yes, I do. I hate you._

The door opens, calling out two names: "Sakura and Syaoran please."

The woman drags the little girl into room A as the couple drags the little boy into room B.

And this event itself… awakened a whole new set of feelings…

The beginning of _Genius_.

* * *

cough And the best thanks to Ilussions of Myth who encouraged me through the tough months. 


	13. Who

Yes, amazingly... I'm still alive. And unfortunately, still stuck with the short and choppy chaps. My deep apologies for EVERYONE, everyone I love. And do clap for my genius sister, she got into Harvard and Stanford. But I mourn... I'll miss her when she goes to college.

If you hate me, you can kill me, but I'll probably commit suicide first.

If you're super sad, you can kill me too, but you'll only be sadder.

If you're happy, then I'm happy too!

And if you're neutral... then just... read.

Enjoy.

* * *

Last night I had a dream. I slept for once in my life, and I had a dream.

I have always known what dreams are, and I know what sleep is.

But geniuses don't need sleep because their minds are always working, day and night.

Last night I had a dream. My dream was a faraway memory.

I remembered a piano recital when I was five.

I remember notes, and music. I remember my fingers moving subconsciously over the keys.

It was a strange dream, a strange memory.

What a strange thing to dream about, to remember.

But then… I had another dream.

It was dark, and my mind was blank. I was thinking and wondering… where was I?

I felt the feeling of cold, lonesomeness, and confusion.

I felt things that a genius should not.

Everything was a blur, I could not see… I could not understand, and my perception of everything beyond the human mind… that vision I no longer had.

So I dreamed, that I was lost, and I was not a genius.

And I dreamed, that there were footsteps, walking… walking… and I saw a shadow.

The shadow walked farther and farther away.

I wanted to know who that was.

So I ran after the shadow… but it only continued to go farther away.

And I would run, run, run, and I would shout to it.

I screamed out something, but the shadow disappeared.

It vanished.

And I had no clue whatsoever… about that shadow.

And then I remembered myself thinking that I wanted to know who that person was.

I wanted to know where that person was.

I wanted to know what that person was.

I wanted to know… everything.

There was a beam of light somewhere, and it told me that the only way I could figure out everything, the only way I could know about that shadow, was to be one thing, and one thing only.

A genius.

Genius.

And then I wake up.

It remains such a mystery to me, a mystery beyond my own genius sight.

And still one thing clings to me, the feelings I had, they were real, so real…

That dream was perhaps two things altogether: My beginning and my rebirth.

* * *

"We are enemies."

"Yes, we are."

"We are no longer partners."

"No, we aren't."

"We shall go our separate ways."

"Yes, we shall."

"But only one of us can finish our task. Our duty. Our purpose."

"Yes, only one of us."

"And so we are enemies."

"Yes."

And so that was it.

We walked our separate ways.

We walked away.

And we parted without a single goodbye.

But we could read each other's minds… the familiar words ringing in both of our heads:

_I hate you._


	14. Divided

Eh... I just... O.O stopped writing suddenly (actually... slowly...). And then it suddenly scared me... so I'm trying to jump back on the train. Forgive me. -Bows-

Yeah well, it's not done. Or maybe I should leave it like this? I had other plans but I'll keep it like this. Just kidding. I'm going to test my endurance! Your patience! (You all are going to kill me... I know it) I just lost confidence in myself... and everything else... and life is being so weird! I have to go to high school soon, and I don't want to go! So here it is! And so... Enjoy! Or don't and ha ha I can stop writing. I think it's going to end soon, if not, I'll make it end soon!

* * *

We separated. 

But we still had the same goal.

And we were still both geniuses.

We both wanted to conquer the world.

We both wanted to prove to the world and to our parents the reason for our existence.

The reason why we lived, the reason for why we were born, it was because we had the duty to take over the world.

Two separate geniuses.

Two opposites.

Similar and different.

Only one of us could finish this, and the other... would fall.

And so we were enemies.

And competitors.

We hated each other with all our guts.

And I was going to kick his sorry butt.

-

The world suddenly divided into two.

The world falling into our clutches as we reigned separately, still battling.

It was a dark world now.

And there would be no one smart enough to conquer us. And so we made sure.

We burned books and schools, colleges, universities, and libraries.

Knowledge. It must be limited.

We must make sure that the future world will no longer have painful creations like ourselves.

No one must seek perfection.

Perfection is hell.

Love is hell.

-

The day would come soon.

It was drawing nearer and nearer.

Tonight I would lie in my bed, and stare into darkness while meditating.

I could hear voices everywhere, and I could hear wailing and screaming.

Why did they cry?

What was crying?

What did it mean to cry?

Who cried?

When do they cry?

Where would they cry?

How... how do they cry?

I still wonder about the thoughts and the feelings of a normal being.

It is the one trouble and thing that remains unlocked to a genius like me.

I know dimensions of things, I know the descriptions of things, the definitions.

But those things... what are they for? They are used to give those things a name.

But what is truth.

When you look at a light, scientists, geniuses, they give it a definition. They give it a reason for it being there.

But they don't really understand, they are only giving it a definition, a description... to make people feel as though they know it all. As though they understand it all.

But the truth, there is no such thing.

Humans understand nothing. Light, it is not light. It is not what we see.

It is something undefined. And it should not be defined. Why do we need reasons, why do we need truth, why do we need names and definitions?

Why should I be defined as a genius, why should people call me different, why should people ask me my reason for living, and why do I need a name? A definition? A goal?

Because then, if we don't have a name, a definition, a reason, truth, or a goal, we wouldn't need to be alive, to live.

Humans were made imperfect so they would have a reason to live. If they were all perfect, why would they need to live?

When I made up my mind to take over the world, my true purpose was hidden inside of it.

I have a different goal.

I have always had a different goal, a hidden goal, a secret goal, my true goal.

It was to make something... I have always been secretly working on this... a plan. A device.

But first, I must take over the world.

And then... be able to live as a normal person.

I just needed to correct my mistake.

* * *

Umm... from my memory... -rakes stupid memory- someone wanted me to get rid of books and textbooks... and school. lol. well, um, there you go! 


	15. Darkness enD Destruction

uhm, like. WOW. this was written a bagazilllion billion trillion hugeillion light years ago! LIKE! SERIOUSLY.

yah, anyways, I was ONE FREAKING KUKUU mentally unstable kid while writing this, maybe from all the pressure my sis left me with. pfft, whatever, I'm still as crazy, but…minus the bizarrely eccentric creativity I owned before. yah. no more with that animal ice pie crack stuff. I'm not back for real. but I just like, randomly remembered this stupid story and I was like. pfft, might as well freaking finish this thing cuz it's dirt anyways.

SO. here's like, a chapter of new stupidity. but I wont be mean and short like before, cuz wow did those late chapters go on a diet, as skinny as. ok. im shutting up.

tx to any of you who always supported . or unsupported. me. bahahahahahah. yah. duct tape over my fingers now.

* * *

My body feels numb.

It's cold.

My eyes are shut, but I can still see.

See the darkness enclosing me, suffocating me.

It worked.

At last.

The sun is gone. Every single institution is gone.

The humans are dead.

I have conquered the world.

Or have I?

My body shudders, I don't know why. My hand trembles, but not in fear.

No, definitely not fear.

What do I have to fear? I have created my purpose on this earth.

I have destroyed everything I've ever hated, everything I wanted to destroy.

I have accomplished my very goal, and yet…

I feel cold.

Alone.

Distant.

Fear.

Fear?

No, that can't be right.

Fear?

Having fear is as bad as having a wart.

Me? Being afraid? That's as impossible as…impossibility.

Who would I fear? Nobody, I am the only one left on this world.

How can a genius like me feel fear? I can describe it, but feel it?

I open my eyes.

..

Something shuffled.

Sakura opened her eyes and stood up quickly, she spun around and reached out for the half-sphere object beside her.

She felt a gust of air pass her and she gasped.

_He _had gotten to it before her, and now he was standing behind her.

She felt a chill crawl down her spine, but at the same time…relief?

She was not alone. But, this companion was no friend.

An enemy.

An enemy she was glad for.

"Give it back."

Snarling.

"What was that?"

Grinning.

"I said. Give. It. Back!"

Leaping.

"Oops! Too bad!"

Dodging.

"I'll rip your face off!"

"Not that I have one! You can't see me! La-la! It's hide-n-don't-seek!"

"Shut up! This isn't a game! What you're holding isn't—"

"Oh, don't worry. I know what I'm holding."

"You bag of dirt! If you don't give it back! I'll! I'll… I'll kill you!"

"Isn't that what you're planning to do anyways?"

She grabbed where he once was once again, but he was so quick.

How? How was he so quick? Where was he now?

Why couldn't she catch him even if she could see his presence?

And that…that _thing _he was holding…

She stopped running and stood still.

"What's the matter? Tired?"

She didn't answer. She closed her eyes. She moved her lips slowly and let her words echo in the air dangerously.

"I'll give you one last time. Give it. _back._"

"What was that buzzing sound I just heard?"

Her eyes flashed. _There._

"Oof!"

Grabbing, tumbling, grabbing, jabbing, pushing, pulling, jumping, biting, tumbling, tumbling…rolling…rolling…

Heavily panting…on top of each other… the object was flung out into the air and…

"No!" Sakura shouted, reaching out for it.

Syaoran pinned her arm down, pushed her to the ground…

"What are you doing?" She hissed, "I _need _that. And if it gets—"

"Shut up."

Sakura shivered. She had never heard his voice so commanding…so cold, so hoarse…so…_desperate._

"Listen to me, Sakura…"

He said the last word rather gently, she could almost feel a threat coming out of his throat…and his grip hurt badly.

She realized how much stronger a guy could actually be… and it wasn't a pleasant feeling…

She tried to read his mind, but there were too many barriers. How did he bar his mind like that?

What sort of terribly mixed and conflicting emotions did he have to gain such strength, such…invincibility?

For once she felt torn apart.

He was _better _than her.

"Who cares."

And he could still read her mind.

"I said! WHO CARES!"

He shook her violently.

"Stop it! Don't! Don't think about it anymore…please…" His head was drooping, "I don't want to be 'better', 'smarter'…I hate it. I hate being like this. I don't want to be like this anymore. I never did. I never asked god for this! I never wanted to be a genius! I wanted to be normal! NORMAL! What is wrong with that? Why couldn't he just give me what I wanted, have my parents love me for who I was. Why… If I'm so smart, why don't I even know the answers to those simple questions! Why does he hide the things I want to know, and show me all the useless things I don't care about!" He gasped for air after not inhaling for five minutes.

"But then…"

Sakura had stopped trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"…I met you."

Ok. So what?

"We were the same."

I thought we were opposites.

"No. I made you think we were opposites."

Whatever, you backstabberpiethrowing—

"I always meant to betray you."

I want to slap you. Slap you silly.

"Because I finally found someone who understood me, and someone to protect from this world. Baffled? I've come to betray you again."

Great.

"I won't let you kill yourself, even if that means I have to kill you myself."

Like that makes great sense.

"You know what?"

I don't care.

"I hate you."

I hate you too.

"I hate you more than the universe."

Well, I hate you more than how much sin humans had.

"I hate you more than anything else that never existed."

I hate you more than the amount of sense we're making.

They stared at each other in the darkness. And yet they could see each other's faces clearer than ever before.

"You really turn me on." He grinned.

Shut up, hater.

And then, the proximity of their bodies and faces were closer than ever…and, strangely enough, they shared a moment of hatred…the moment they had longed for since the world had been created.

* * *

and THE END.

or so you think. xD sorry. but if you'd like to continue believing that Sakura and Syaoran decide to live on a desolate, destroyed, pitch-black world all by themselves and have babies and re-begin as Adam and Eve again to create a new geniusnessly great world…

then I would have to change the title to

The Re-Genesis. instead of Genius.

Which, as tempting as it sounds, is not what I want to do.

but go ahead, believe what you like.

That's right, cuz whichever, I'll give you the worst ending possible.

P: just. STOP HERE if you want to keep this goodygoody ending.

CONTINUE. if you want to foam at the mouth from death.

* * *

The earth suddenly rumbled and growled, the ground groaned and creaked like a bed-head monster feeling awfully cranky in the morning.

Sakura looked up with realization.

Syaoran looked on with foreshadowing.

"See!" Sakura cried, "I told you! Now there's no way out! I've done it! And we'll all die here and now!"

Syaoran grinned amusingly, "But you have a backup."

"What!?" She glared at him.

How did he know about that?

"I just know. I know everything."

"You couldn't have known _that_! I! I'm not using it. I won't. I don't want to go back. I'll never return…now that I…"

And the trembling of the earth grew more and more fierce with each second. The darkness was splitting into darker darkness. And everywhere Sakura could feel piercing bits of rock flying everywhere.

"We'll all die here." She said resolutely, "I won't die with regret."

"But you will."

"What? No such thing." Scoff.

"Because you haven't conquered what really matters."

"I have. I've mastered knowledge, I've conquered the world, I've conquered hatred and love and…"

"No. Yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Syaoran held her hand gently.

"You still haven't conquered yourself, and nor have I. That's why you'll regret it, that's why you still feel so incomplete."

"I don't need to conquer myself, or whatever you're saying. Doesn't make sense. And I don't need it."

"You don't understand."

"I understand everything!"

"Except yourself! What is the use of limitless knowledge, all the authority on earth, love… hatred…if we don't discover what, who and where we are?"

"Don't! Stop it! I don't want to listen!" She covered her ears, "I want to die! Right now!"

He grabbed her wrist, "Sakura, come with me. Let us go back. We can start over again, and this time we can learn who we are…we can be happy."

"No! You're just being corny! Shut up!"

"Please!"

"Don't say that! Stop! Stop! Because! Because! If we go back…we will never meet again! We won't…I won't…"

"Don't cry…"

"I'm not!" She wriggled her way out of his tight clasp, "I just don't want to experience all those…things again!"

"It'll be different this time. And don't worry," his voice was so comforting…his large arms surrounded her weak, scared, and tired body, "No matter what, it will always be our destiny to meet again."

She stayed in his embrace, falling into his sweet words…

"Even if we aren't, or are, geniuses…"

He released her, and led her to the great machine that opened to his will, and she followed him, her eyes still dazed… a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Bring me back then…I'll go."

And he pulled her into the machine along with him. The great doors closed with a hiss, and vanished.

Leaving behind a world of destruction and chaos, darkness and nothing…

finis.

* * *

and yes. there will be an epilogue to this dumb ending. I think. dunno. cant wait. to not do it!

disappointed? well, so-rry. don't expect me to rewrite the dumb chapters either, they are so stupid it cracks me up to realize how nuts I was back then.

well, congrats on all you who have reached this last-ish chapter! laaameeo ending! yay!!

I'm actually really glad people read it and enjoyed it…or thot it was really mezzed up and confusing. claps hands…I love making ppl eat their brains!

and final note ive always wanted to say!!: UGH. OKAY for all you stupid idiots, look, i dont like labeling who said what and what said who or who is who and what is what so just use your own brain to figure things out even if its wrong!. yah. just saying that to all you d_umdums_ who continuously said i'm killing you with confusion. well. GOOD!


End file.
